


Good Deeds and New Starts

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Law and Spy Zone [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS, Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brit Invasion - chapter 9 onwards, M/M, Romance, Tale from Tony's Book, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Mike Banning was fast spiralling into depression and he wasn't accepting help. Too bad, no one told Tony DiNozzo that and it wasn't a moment too soon.Attacks are coming from all angles and they will all need to be at the top of their game.





	1. First Meetings

Mike was a lost soul and he was convinced that was where he deserved to be. After all, he’d failed in his duty - and it didn’t matter what anyone said. He believed that fact with his whole heart. The accident that had seen the death of the First Lady had also seen the death of his marriage to Leah. She’d tried to be supportive and be there for him but Mike had pushed her away.

In fact, not a lot had survived the accident. Miracles of miracles, he still had a job with the Secret Service but he was out of the White House and he didn’t know what to do. He’d never managed failure too well and he was now two for two in terms of failures. Sure, they kept telling him that it wasn’t his fault but all he knew was the First Lady was dead and he was banished to Headquarters so the President didn’t have to see his face. So what was Mike supposed to think?

A month ago, a bar and alcohol seemed like a good choice and he didn’t care about the cliche of it. He was willing to roll with it and find oblivion at the bottom of his bourbon bottle. He’d run in the morning until he puked out his hangover and it would all start again the next day. It was a delightfully bitter angsty cycle that he had no reason or inclination to break. The alcohol had the benefit of muting the memories of the car going over the snowy bridge that fateful night where he’d been faced with an impossible choice. The trouble was Mike kept replaying that scene over and over again every time he closed his eyes. Bourbon didn’t have the miracle cure of being able to help when you were asleep and he’d drank enough of it to test that theory. 

The rational part of him knew that on that evening, he’d been faced with an impossible choice the minute the car had landed in the icy water. He could save the President or the man’s wife, with the water temperature he’d not manage to do both. He’d done his duty even if he regretted leaving Maggie behind. It had been a no-win game and he hated them above all other things. 

~*~

Tony had seen the guy at the end of the bar and could guess he was a regular fixture by the way the barman treated him. Tony had caught the badge and the gun on his belt. and left him alone. 

Well, to begin with, he left the guy alone. Tony had been there himself and was well aware that right or wrong - sometimes you needed alcohol to help blot the painful memories. The problem was when you chose not to climb out of the bottle - then you were on a one-way express trip to alcoholism, and an early death. It wouldn’t be the first time or the last time that someone in law enforcement suffered that fate. It was one of the risks you accept when you hunt the lowest denominator of society.

Tony figured he could do his good deed for the day and offer alternate distractions for the guy. He could offer a willing ear so that he could bitch, or something more, it wasn’t a hardship as the guy was seriously hot and exactly what Tony looked for in a man. He figured there was no time like the present and slid along the bar. “You know there are other distractions that can help you better than alcohol.”

Tony saw the man’s immediate glance down, cataloguing the badge and the gun under his jacket. So Tony knew the man was no desk jockey and he looked like ex-services at the very least. Tony was not the type to go anywhere unarmed, Tony also noticed the approving glance having clocked one of his knives. Too many years in law enforcement and too many enemies made meant that he had no intention of being caught with his metaphorical pants down.

“Which agency?” The raspy voice asked and Tony shivered at just those two words. He really hoped that this evening ended with a bed and some hot sex. He’d had a terrible week and the toxic duo was particularly irritating so hot sex would be just the ticket to unwind.

“NCIS, and you?” Tony asked. It was ironic this was their first question to each other rather than asking what their names were.

“Secret Service, Mike Banning.”

Tony then understood why the guy was climbing into the bottle. Guilt was a terrible thing and misplaced guilt was even worse. Tony knew all about it, he’d been there many times himself. He wouldn’t dismiss Banning’s feelings or try to lecture him - that was a sure fire way for Banning to shut down and ignore him so Tony tried a different tack with the conversation. “Anthony DiNozzo but please call me Tony.” He added. “Can I buy you another drink?”

“You’re not going to lecture me?” Banning asked him, warily. The hesitancy told Tony that he was right on the money in how people close to him had tried to help him and had been rebuffed.

Tony shook his head. “Nope, not unless you want me to.” He added with a wry grin.

Banning shook his head and in truth, he welcomed the distraction.  _ Mr Jack _ was failing in his job so far that night. “Sit a while if you’re going to buy me a drink. You may as well brighten up the place a bit.”

Tony took the opening and ran with it. He flirted with the ease of a confident man. “You might regret that.”

Banning let his eyes run over the very fit and lithe muscular body. “Only in the best possible way.” He wasn’t drunk enough for his eyes to be affected. The gorgeous agent had chosen to keep his sorry ass company so Mike could go with the flow and see where it ended. Sex might just exhaust him enough to sleep with no dreams. He doubted it but a desperate man could hope.

Tony flashed a wicked grin before drinking his whiskey. “Promises, promises.”

Mike was watching his lips and Tony decided he was going to switch to a beer if only to tease him with his lips wrapped around a bottle. Tony guessed he wasn’t going home alone tonight. 

Good, he was going to test Banning’s stamina all night long if he had his way.

Mike was out of practice with small-talk but made the effort. “So what dragged you here? I know why for me.”   
  
“My coworkers are temperamental whiny bitches who are giving me emotional whiplash with how they blow hot and cold toward me. It’s enough to wear on a man after a while. Hence finding alcohol to help me rebalance my mental calm.”   
  
Mike smirked, having been there in the past. “Well, let's drink to that.” 

And the two men kept up an easy conversation. For now, there was an awareness and a silent agreement not to talk of anything too deep or dark.  

It was an hour later when Tony seized the opportunity. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Mike smirked and teased him. “Coffee?”

Tony had a wicked grin and decided there was no point in being coy. It was better to be straight up about what you want. “Sure, if you like a cliche. I prefer to be more upfront. I figured I would blow your mind with athletic sex and then in the morning ... we’ll figure out what comes next.”

Mike looked like he didn’t deserve nice things and that pissed Tony off. “Just like that?”

Tony nodded. “Yep, just like that.”

Mike finished the last of his whiskey. “Lead the way.”

~*~

Tony wondered how their encounter would go. He didn’t get a meek vibe from Mike and groaned with satisfaction when his back hit the wall of his door. Perfection.

Tony baited him. “Is that all you’ve got, Mr Ranger?”

Mike smirked positively wicked and Tony felt his cock harden just under the glare. “Just you wait, gorgeous.”

“Don’t keep me waiting then.” Tony said as he nipped at Mike’s lip.

Banner chuckled. “You’re demanding.”

Tony’s smirk turned sly. “The worst. You should find a way to shut me u...”

Tony didn’t manage to say another word as his lips were consumed. He answered with his own passion, not willing to just sit back and accept pleasure. His hands were roving, aiming to find skin. He gasped feeling Mike grip his rock hard cock, even as he kept on kissing him stupid. It was enough to make him throw his head back with a groan. 

Mike was not deterred - he simply started to make a meal of Tony’s neck. Tony needed more. “Bed. Now.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony didn’t reply to the sass, as he led them backwards toward his bedroom. Mike showing his awareness, pulled Tony around so he landed on the bed with a huff. Tony started to strip out of his clothes. This was no striptease. Tony watched as Mike stripped away his clothes whilst still with the same quick efficiency.  He quirked an eyebrow. “Are you just going to stand there and look?”   
  
Mike huffed but predatorily stalked over to his bed, Tony felt like prey but in the best way. It turns out that Mike rose to the challenge and set about to prove he was great and athletic. Tony didn’t even know he had three rounds in him any more. And yet, Mike managed to pull yet another orgasm out of his body like a musician and Tony was his very willing instrument. 

~*~

Tony woke sated and relaxed in a way that only great sex could leave you. He might have helped Mike but he’d gained as well so couldn’t complain. He stared into Mike’s eyes as he also shook off the last of his own sex slumber. “You know, I think I should show you some good food tonight.”

“What’s wrong with a burger and a beer?” Mike responded, letting his eyes close shut again. He would have been getting dressed and slipping out but if the man was talking about dinner. It didn’t suggest he should see him straight out of the door.

Tony huffed at the comment. “Nothing, but you can let your taste buds enjoy fantastic Italian food.”

“Didn’t I last night?” Mike said with a leer, suddenly more awake as he started to think about what they got up to.

Tony found himself laughing as he rolled on top of Milke. He was aware of just how close they still were and the atmosphere felt charged. In his heart, he knew this was more than a one-night stand. He wanted it to be more. “You did and I think we should meet for dinner. Come on, be a brave soldier.”

“You insulting the Rangers?” Mike asked, with mock seriousness.

Tony shook his head. “Not at all, I can say that your fitness does remarkable things about your stamina.”

Mike was going to deny himself and make an excuse. He shouldn’t have anything that brought him joy, after all, the President didn’t anymore. He made the mistake thought of looking in Tony’s eyes and found himself saying. “Yes, I’ll text you a time. I hope you don’t regret this.”

Tony snorted as that was a level of pessimism he’d expect from himself. “Oh, I can assure you I regret many things in my life but meeting you, so far, is not one of them. Now as much as I want to lie in bed with you all day, we both work for the government so we should get moving.”

Tony never thought he would be sad putting on a great suit. It might have been the fact that it meant their night of relaxing was over - and now they had to put their game faces on to go to work. 

~*~

Tony walked into work with a smile on his face. Mike had been a very welcome distraction and, much to his surprise, he found himself looking at arranging a second date. He’d yet to meet anyone in a long time who he was willing to risk a second date with. He’d not felt like risking his heart in a long time but there was something about Mike that was different. He didn’t know what it was but he was willing to explore their connection and find out. 

His mood wasn’t dampened even seeing the junior agents moody face. Tony still greeted him with a massive smile. “Good morning, McGee.”

Timmy looked up already freaked. “Are you ill?”

Tony played it clueless. “For just saying good morning?”

The frown deepened, obviously not trusting something being too good to be true. “You didn’t mangle my name.”

Tony smirked even as he powered up his computer. “Maybe I am choosing to be sensitive to 

your feelings.”

Yeah, McGee was having none of it. His face spoke volumes. “No, really, what’s the catch.”

Tony rolled his eyes and refused to answer the question of choosing instead to start his myriad of paperwork. It had the added bonus of bugging McGee even more, not knowing why Tony was happy. 

~*~

In an office across DC, Lynne Jacobs wondered who the hell had managed to put a smile on Banning’s face. He was her best agent but she didn’t know how to help him. Today, he was clean shaven and not looking like the walking wounded. 

It bore investigation and a possible gift basket. She knew one thing, if there were terrorists coming after America - she wanted Mike Banning with his head back in the game. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Date with Destiny

Tony had stopped going out for drinks, or even talking about conquests. 

“Do you think he’s sick?” McGee asked as he popped the round of drinks down on the table. 

Abby scoffed. “Tony? Nope. In fact, he’s as healthy as he has looked in years.”   
  
That did not help McGee’s thoughts because shouldn’t you get uglier as you age but instead Tony seemed to be improving in the eyes of women. “Still, he’s been acting odd.”   
  
“It’s a prank,” Ziva replied. 

Abby snickered. “This is no prank, this is just Tony when he decides to focus purely on the job. It’s him minus his persona. He’s done it before. Gibbs cracked after two weeks and demanded him to be his self, as long as he had the right to head slap if he stepped out of line. 

McGee and Ziva shared a look of horror. Gibbs had demanded Tony go back to this - he’d been relentless today in demanding form after form. They’d left the office bone-tired and feeling like they see triplicate forms behind their eyes for hours. “He gets worse?”    
  
Abby nodded, snickering at just the memories. “Oh yeah, he’s yet to use the protocol book to win any argument. I told him he should have been a lawyer he’s that good at finding and exploiting the loopholes.”

McGee and Ziva were looking uneasy by the prospect - they found themselves wishing for the easy flirty Tony of the years gone by. 

~*~

The second dinner had gone well, so much so that Tony had started to arrange the third without thinking about it. It was a gun range date. It had started as friendly teasing and morphed into a challenge. 

“I’m a Ranger.” Mike said with a huff. He hated when people got it mixed up. He was no candyass.    
  
Tony smirked and patted him on the shoulder condescendingly. “I know, dear. You keep saying it. You can show me your skills, and I will show you mine.”   
  
“Are we still talking about the shooting competition?” Mike had to ask, his smirk turning sly. 

Tony shed his jacket and walked towards his bed. “What do you think?”    
  
Mike wasn’t slow to accept such a blatant invitation. “I think I should wear you out.”   
  
Tony laughed as he walked into the bedroom. “You’re welcome to try, sweetheart.”   
  
Mike grumbled. “I’ll show you who’s a sweetheart.”   
  
“Promises, promises.”   
  
Mike has figured out that kissing Tony senseless was the most satisfying way to stop the man’s teasing. 

~*~

Gibbs hit the ground with a grunt. “What the hell is that?”    
  
Tony lost his patience. “That is two insubordinate little twerps who are too busy trying to score points to do their damn job.”

“No - hang on a minute.”   
  
Tony roared. “You missed the suspect slipping out from the back, and for what? More importantly you didn’t communicate the slip up so we were caught unaware and as a result, the team leader is injured. What the hell am I supposed to say?”

Ziva flushed. “You were not there.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “No, I was doing my job and came back to stop this turning into a clusterfuck. Now, do you think that you can take the suspect back to HQ? He is cuffed so it shouldn’t be too hard.”   
  
“We’re not stupid, nor are we children.” Ziva hissed, chin stuck out defiantly.  

Tony snorted in disgust. “Your actions beg to differ.”   
  
“Gibbs, you okay?” Tony asked, noticing that he’d yet to get up off the floor.     
  
“No, my head’s hurting. And why the hell did you let me treat you like crap?” Gibbs asked, more annoyed than he knew.    
  
Tony looked hopeful. “Did the knock shake a few things loose?”    
  
“Oh yeah,” Gibbs looked annoyed. “We’re having cowboy steaks. Oh, and DiNozzo. I like this you, and if the  _ twerps  _ can’t handle it then they can find another damn team.”   
  
Tony’s face said it all, the massive grin wasn’t subtle. “Yes, Boss.”   
  
And that was when Gibbs knew he and Tony would be okay. He wasn’t the type to apologise, it went against his rules, but he would put it right. He could do that much. 

~*~

The gun range was out of the way. Tony pulled up in his car, to see Banning resting against his own car. “Hey, stranger.”   
  
“So you ready to get your ass whooped?”   
  
Tony had a smirk on his face. Come on, if he was given such an opening he was duty bound to take it. “Hey, now. Kinks are like a fifth date kind of thing.”   
  
Mike had an answering grin and he couldn’t deny his mind went to dirty places. “Is that so? Seems I need to organise a few more dates.”   
  
The gun range was empty and Mike just shrugged. “My buddy runs it and has no problem letting me have free rein of it for an hour.”   
  
Tony laughed in surprise and joy. It meant they could relax and be themselves. He couldn’t deny his heart fluttered seeing Mike’s easy relaxed grin. Tony may work in law enforcement so a gun kink would be an inconvenience but now he had a new kink - Mike with a gun. 

He watched as Mike took his eye protectors off. “Well?”    
  
Tony smile spoke volumes. “That was pretty hot.”   
  
“You ain’t going to distract me.” Mike said. He was competitive in all things, and not even his new love interest could distract him. 

“So you say.” Tony used his own favoured gun. The control and the surety coming about from years of Gibbs standing over his shoulder and taking a hands-on attitude with this part of his training.

His round done and he was only a few points away from Mike. He hadn’t won but it had not been about that. “So?”    
  
“I have a new kink.”   
  
Tony laughed. “You’re so full of shit.”

~*~

Nearly two weeks later, and Tony caught his first glimpse of Mike’s apartment. He didn’t care if it came off as high-handed. He had standards. “Come on, let’s go back to mine.”   
  
“What?”    
  
Tony did not look amused. “Mike - this apartment is damp, dingy and a wallowing, health violation pit of despair.”

Mike scowled. “Sorry, Princess, not all of us have independent wealth.”   
  
Tony narrowed his eyes. “I won’t be deterred by your sharp tongue, we’ve been over that. You are allowed to be mean and moody but I won’t run away.”   
  
Mike scowled. “I live here.”   
  
“No, you’ve wallowed here, Mike. And I care about you. You know that.” Tony said, his emotions showing on his face. He was determined not to let this escalate. He wasn’t going to use the words love because it would scare Mike away. “So let’s go back to mine. And we’ll talk about this again.” 

So Tony being Tony -  sneakily had used sex and asked him again just as he sucked his brains out of his dick.

Mike was powerless to say no to that smug smile. All rational thoughts would say this was too quick but they’d been living together two weeks and it had helped him. He might have argued at the beginning but the stability was helping him in ways he could never have predicted. 

In fact, Tony was helping his mental health way more than the futile counselling sessions. Mike doubted the counsellors would listen if he said he didn’t need to talk. He had a partner at home who listened and understood, or alternatively, demanded Mike screw his brains out (that’s when he wasn’t being nailed to the mattress himself).

It wasn’t a method that could go in the guidebook but damn, did it work for Mike. 

~*~

It went without saying that Mike’s change in demeanour had been noted by his superior, the Director of the Service, Lynne Jacobs. 

She looked at his file to see if she could pinpoint the change. He no longer looked like the walking wounded which was promising. She dragged up his personnel file and saw the address change.  _ Interesting _ .  She saw the background check on the other occupant and she could admit she was intrigued and curious. The agent’s service record read like a Hollywood script; plague, Air-Force One, framed for murder and so much more so she decided to drop in because she needed to know if her best agent had his head back in the game. Plus, she was always on the look-out for talent.

~*~

So here she was, outside a nice apartment, not too far from several of the Federal Agencies. The obvious wealth needed to afford the apartment might make some suspicious - but she had seen the financial background, and the size of the inheritance DiNozzo had received from the British uncle. It kind of made her like DiNozzo more - with his wealth he didn’t need to work at all let alone serve - he did it out of duty. It spoke volumes about the man’s character. 

Her knock was answered by a tall man, dressed casually but stylishly. His bright eyes were the first thing she noticed and the shrewd intelligence she could see in those eyes. DiNozzo had seen her, her security and didn’t even blink instead he greeted her. “Hello Director Jacobs, we weren’t expecting you. Mike’s at work, as you already know.”

As he said it, there was a look of dawning realisation - like he’d just figured out something. She was guessing he’d figured out just who she was here to see, and it wasn’t Banning.

“I know.” She said with a smirk on her face.

He was still frowning but he remembered his manners. “Come in please.” Tony offered, wondering just what the hell was going on. He didn’t think he’d done anything to piss off the Secret Service and the FBI had gone a whole two years without trying to arrest him for murder.  _ It was a record. _

He watched as Jacobs sat on the sofa opposite him and her guards took up sentinel posts outside after having thoroughly swept his apartment. So much for a private life, Tony thought with irony as they checked his bedroom. Oh, he knew Jacobs was aware of the relationship between him and Mike otherwise she wouldn’t be here. What he needed to do was figure out her agenda.

She actually said as much to him. “You must be wondering why I am here?”

His lips twisted with wry humour. “The thought may have crossed my mind, ma’am, but you strike me as the type of person not to leave me guessing.”

Jacobs nodded her head in agreement because she prefers frank conversations. She had so few of them in Washington that she adored the few she did get. “There has been a marked improvement in Agent Banning’s health, both physical and mental, and I am seeking the cause of it.”

Tony snorted. “Well, I met him in a bar and I took home. The relationship that developed surprised both of us but we’re too old to give a shit about what anyone thinks anymore.”

Jacobs couldn't help but think that the agent had his thinking all wrong. They were too dangerous and lethal to care what others thought. It couldn’t be that simple, could it? “So, the love of a good man?”

Tony raised an eyebrow and was ready to draw a line in the sand. Whilst he was willing to have a serious conversation, he wasn’t willing to discuss his love life. “If you like.”

Jacobs, seeing DiNozzo was on guard with that line of the conversation, decided not to be coy. 

“I’m sorry, Agent DiNozzo. You have to understand why we would have concerns about a serious relationship that suddenly appears out of nowhere, especially as our agents guard the President.”

Tony stiffened because he was surprised by where this conversation was going. “I wasn’t aware Mike was back on rotation.”

Jacobs smiled at him and Tony wasn’t too sure whether he should relax or be scared. “You would be right but Agent Banning was our best agent up until the accident and it has been noted about his improvement in the last month. I wanted to see if it was something we could use with other agents.”

Tony shrugged because it wasn’t his agency or his problem, he just cared about Mike so he repeated what he said. “Like I said ... I saw him in a bar and I had been where he was. I offered him a friendly ear, I didn’t ask insensitive questions and then I not-so-slowly seduced him.”

“You’re very blunt.”

Tony snorted because the only way he could explain it was to say. “I was a cop for six years and I’ve spent ten years with NCIS. Unless I am playing an undercover role, I lost being coy a long time ago.”

Lynne had her answer and could guess the agent could be way more of a handful than Banning could ever be. “Thank you for your time, Agent DiNozzo.”

The explosion nearly rocked them off their seats. Tony didn’t hesitate, he instinctively launched himself and covered the director for the initial blast until her guards could take over. All four of them: the two guards, Director Jacobs and Tony were armed with their guns within seconds - a natural reaction to the perceived danger. Tony looked out of his window, needing information about what the fuck was going on. It was their worst nightmare. “Christ, it’s the White House. They’ve been attacked.” 

 


	3. Attacks and Terrorists galore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Banning operates in ways against the terrorists that might be considered non-geneva convention. It is movie-canon and he is facing 40 v 1 heavily trained commandos who have his President.

The attack was ongoing and Tony knew it would be over in minutes. It was bad, and Tony knew that it had taken the White House. As much as he wanted to freak out, he had his job and he knew his duty. 

H e was sure that Jacobs was about to get whisked somewhere secure. She looked at him. “I know Mike, he is a tough bastard and won’t let any terrorist kill him.

Tony managed a weak smile already thinking about the tasks in front of him as a way to distract  himself. “I know, Director. Good luck because I think all of America needs that right now.”

Tony’s worry wasn’t unfounded. It didn’t matter that right now that Mike was actually working across the street from the White House. He knew his lover and there was no way he was going to stay there. He would be heading towards the President, killing anyone who got in his way. He had to trust that Mike would stay alive in order to complete his mission. In the meanwhile, he would do his job, and find out who these bastards were who’d dared to attack the White House. 

~*~

Tony was so glad that he didn’t live too far from the yard. He was moving on foot to the headquarters. Law enforcement had flooded the streets to try and stem the chaos. He had his NCIS windbreaker on, and his badge and gun visible.

Tony reached the office with record speed and the bullpen was in as much chaos as the streets. This could not be tolerated, they’d trained for situations like this. Still, he was aware - how different it was to live something than just train for it. It looked like it was up to him to remind people of what they needed to do. He climbed onto a table, took a deep breath and bellowed. “Now is not the time to lose your heads! We have a job to do and one you have trained for, we will be doing whatever is necessary to find the bastards. Until then, make sure and check in with all our sub-offices, we need to know our military bases are secure and what everyone’s status is. I want a ROLL CALL yesterday.”

Vance had just come out of his office where he’d been discussing the priorities for their agency. DiNozzo had waltzed in, on his day off, and took control of the floor and the orders he spat out were exactly what was needed. Of all the people he’d expected to rise the occasion - it hadn’t been DiNozzo. Vance had assumed he’d be there waiting for Gibbs’ orders, like on a normal day. 

Gibbs smiled seeing Vance’s shock. “He knows how I think, Leon, and he knows what needs to be done. He’ll keep them busy and get the preliminary information we need so that we can then make a plan and move forward strategically.”

They both grimaced as neither were looking forward to this - all agencies would no doubt be scrabbling for power at the worst possible moment. They needed to work together and DiNozzo seemed to have friends everywhere.  Vance was inspired for a second. “DiNozzo - get up here, we’re going to MTAC.”

Tony looked up surprised by the order, not used to the idea that Vance no longer hated his guts. “McGee, work with Balboa and run point for me, have the roll call compiled and any follow-ups needed. Prioritise the nuclear ships first, we need information and quickly.”

Tom puffed out his chest and if the situation wasn't so serious Tony would have teased him. As it was, he jogged up to the mezzanine level to find out what Vance wanted him for at this crucial time. 

Vance waited until he reached the upper level. “You and Gibbs will be coming with me as you are the only people in the office with the right security clearance.”

Tony nodded. He knew it surprised people. It was expected for Vance and Gibbs, due to their positions but Tony’s security clearance was a matter of necessity. He couldn't do the delicate undercover operations if he wasn’t cleared for the information needed to be successful. 

Tony wasn’t going to argue or question Vance’s sudden change of heart regarding him. If he was part of the loop, he’d get more information about Mike in real time.  “Yes Sir.”

The loop, was a video-conference between all the relevant federal agencies and other stakeholders. Homeland, the army and the others all gave the information as it stood. Tony wanted to shudder as it had pretty much gone from bad to worse. The Secret Service inside the White House had been slaughtered. The President was trapped in the bunker with more terrorists, who were holding him hostage. They’d slipped into the White House masquerading as the South Korean political delegation. 

Trumbull, the Speaker of the House, was the de-facto leader and interim President whilst they awaited further information and took control of the situation. NCIS had their orders, and would work on locating what they knew about the terrorists, suspected of carrying out the attack. 

The first loop closed and they made their way back to the bullpen. Upon hearing the news about the Secret Service, Agents Gibbs had whispered to Tony. “Banning is a tough bastard. He won’t go down without a fight.”

Gibbs was the only one to know about Mike because Tony had no inclination to become the butt (no pun intended) of every joke on the team. Tony had told Gibbs pragmatically in case something happened when he was working. 

Tony smiled weakly before responding. “I know that. Did you know I had his boss in my living room just before the explosion? She wanted to know why he was doing better this last month.”

Gibbs smirked. “Well then, sounds like you’ve got a useful contact to find out about Banning. Until then, keep your focus on finding out how the Korean bastards got here.”

Tony nodded. “On it.”

~*~

Tony went back down to the bullpen and started ordering about many of the agents, refining the original orders. Gibbs watched the one minute where McGee was about to argue and was silenced with one look. Wise boy, if he had started something with Tony today, well, Tony would have finished it, and he wouldn’t be nice about it.

In Gibbs’ mind, Banning was good for Tony as the Ranger had brought back some of DiNozzo’s fire that had been extinguished over the years. 

The office was working like a fine cog in a machine and Gibbs trusted he could go back into MTAC and work his contacts. Vance who was standing above the bullpen to oversee the elements looked at Gibbs as he headed back toward MTAC. “I need someone to work the update loop every thirty minutes.”

“Ask DiNozzo. He’s the charming one of us, Leon.” Gibbs didn’t want to let Leon know the real reason but he hoped he would see reason.

Vance thought about it for a moment and realised that Gibbs was right. “Agreed.”

Gibbs looked up and heard Tony order McGee. “Just fucking hack who you have to ... no one will say anything today, McGee, this was an attack on our President.  Christ, you do pick your moments,  _ McWhiplash. _ ”

Gibbs had to agree and he did wonder why McGee seemed to pick and choose when it was convenient to have a moral crisis about his hacking.

Gibbs broke up the conversation before McGee could say something to infuriate Tony. 

“DiNozzo, you’re on the Loop. Thirty minutes, starting on the hour with updates of our position.”

“On it, boss,” DiNozzo said without missing a beat. He then did something to his fancy watch - no doubt as a way to remind himself of the update times.

Gibbs didn’t miss the look of gratitude in his SFA’s eyes but he waved it off. 

~*~

Mike was really starting to question his survival instincts. No, he knew he would have done it no matter what. He’d sworn an oath to protect the president and when the castle was attacked, he’d done the only thing he could. He’d reacted. He’d submerged himself into his training and went on the attack.

If the assholes wanted to attack the White House he was going to make sure he ruined their day. He should have probably figured out a better plan than  _ kill every scumbag  _ but he could work on it. 

These guys were too well trained for his liking. Their strike force had taken control of the house, and they knew exactly where to go. There was only one way that happened - an inside man. When he found the traitorous bastard he was going to bury his knife in their throat. It might not be a civilised reaction but it was justified. They’d kidnapped his President and killed his colleagues and friends. 

He needed to figure out how many were in this raiding party - and figure out every nook and cranny he could exploit. That meant disappearing into the walls of the White House. It was a tactic - not without risk. He had to be as quiet as a goddamn mouse because if one of the scumbags opened fire - he would be stuck with nowhere to go.

Goal One was to get to the Oval Office and call for help, or at the very least get a Sitrep.

~*~   
  
Tony listened as the Army gave the update they all feared. All Secret Service assumed dead, the President was in the bunker, and his staff were being tortured. The terrorists had an agenda but had only given a rather vague - move the seventh fleet demand. 

Tony had to smile at the way Trumbull took control with quiet efficiency. 

All he could rely on was the fact that no one had confirmed what was going on in the White House. And if he was really lucky - Mike had not managed to fight his way back into the big house. 

_ Tony had never been that lucky.  _

~*~

Mike had no idea what was going on out there. He’d managed to corner and tie up two of the dickwads. He was going to interrogate them but he just knew Tony would not approve. Still, he was fresh out of luck. 

“So I am going to ask a question, and every time you lie to me or stay silent I am going to shove this knife in your leg.”

_ Terrorist One  _ just sneered, obviously believing that Mike didn’t have the guts for it. Well, they profiled him wrong. 

After the first failed question, and first leg wound, things got serious. Mike growled realising that right now the odds were forty to one. There was no way he could allow even a single enemy to live, he’d be dead before he even began. 

The interrogation did yield useful information. He’d figured out who his traitor was, and the fact they were meant to be guarding the bunker and where they were all holed up. It made no sense to Mike then about the roving patterns of the strike team. They were search patterns, not perimeter patterns.

He rifled in terrorist one’s flack jacket to see if he could dig up a clue. And it became very clear.  _ Christ,  _ the bastards wanted Connor, the president's son.

~*~

If there was one way to announce your relationship to the military-political elite Tony did it in style. He was in the loop meeting when Tony saw Mike making contact on his cellphone. He should have by rights ignored it but his instinct told him it was vital to answer. If he got told off then it would be worth it. Although, he might have been quieter instead of shouting, “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN THE WHITE HOUSE?!?!”

  
  



	4. Hide and Seek: Terrorist version

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN THE WHITE HOUSE?!?!”   


Huh. Perfect silence. Go figure, well, Tony had never been shy. He was also glad that his relationship wasn’t a secret at least to Mike’s Director. Tony looked right at her. “It’s Mike, Director Jacobs.”   
  
She let out a relieved grin, she hadn’t realised how close her words were to the truth. “Put him on speaker. “Banning, authenticate.”

“Echelon 4 ... Designator Oscar Zulu 309.”

Tony’s relief at knowing Mike was alive was curtailed somewhat by knowing he was stuck in that place with the crazy terrorists.

Tony listened as some toadie tried to badmouth Mike. Okay, so he probably shouldn’t call the National Security Advisor a toadie but daring to ask if Mike could be trusted pissed him off. 

He did love the way that Director Jacobs spoke up telling the man to shut his mouth. It was an accurate description of Mike that he would move mountains or die trying. Tony was just praying it didn’t become the later. 

Jacobs, with the backing of Trumbull, said. “What you got for me, Banning?”    
  
“Some photos are coming your way. See if any of you eggheads can identify this?” Banning asked the room.

Tony used the technology to show it on the monitor so all agencies could see it in real time. One of the softer agency directors asked. “Is that a dead body?”    
  
“Terrorist scumbag, say it with me.” Mike said, not giving two fucks about the people listening in. All things considered, he figured he was allowed some snark. “Now, they have commandos patrolling the walls and they have piled enough c4 on the doors and windows to light up DC if someone knocks on the door. What do they want?”

“Any survivors?”    
  
Banning didn’t bother to hide his annoyance at the question. “Just me. Try not to sound so disappointed, General. Now, what the fuck do they want?”    
  
Tony was glad he was not at the crisis centre because he would have probably punched the General or the NSA advisor. Although, he was also liking Trumbull’s ability to cut through the bullshit. After no one could answer his pointed question of  _ If anyone had a source of Intel in the White House?  _

Jacobs was the one to say it. “Banning, Connor is in the White House but not in the PEOC bunker with the others.”   


“Fuck me.  Oh, and they have his picture they’re actively looking for him ” Mike knew exactly what the terrorists wanted.  _ Leverage. _ A man could hold out against torture but it was different when it was your kid. Plus, little Connor had been through enough in recent months. “I know where he is if they haven’t found him.”   
  
Jacobs glared at the general, not that Banning could see her. “The army will not authorise a rescue as right now it is a suicide mission. Can you get Connor out through the tunnels?”    
  
Banning sighed. “I’ll be back in contact when I have  _ Spark Plug _ .” He might have been using the Secret Service designation for the president's son but it was obvious just who he meant.   


Tony’s adoration for Trumbull grew. “General, your unhelpful comments end now.”   
  
The man was smart enough not to play coy. He did the right thing and shut up. Trumbull asked the big question. “Just how did our friendly terrorists manage to clear the vetting?”   
  
There were a few red faces at the question but it was a legitimate one. 

~*~

Inside the White House, Mike was sliding through the walls praying that Connor had taken his advice and slid into the walls around the Roosevelt room. He froze hearing movement outside. 

The last thing he needed was discovery. He could take them on but not if he wanted to keep Connor a secret. 

He slid inside the wall, not caring about the soot and dirt. It was preferable to the gung-ho commandos on the outside of the walls. He heard the gasp up ahead. Mike whispered. “Hey, kiddo. It’s me.”   
  
Connor looked freaked and scared but relieved to see Mike. “Man, am I glad to see you ... the bad guys have my dad.”   
  
Mike bent down to his level. “I know kiddo, I am going to get you out of here then go get your Dad.”   
  
Connor just nodded and accepted every word said. He would because Mike was his hero and he still remembers all the things Mike had taught him. “Okay.”    
  
Mike chose to move them down into the tunnels before he made contact. He was going to keep using his Tony’s number as it would be less traceable. “You in the Loop?”   
  
“We’re all here.”   
  
Mike knew this would probably be the first bit of good news they had since the clusterfuck began. “I have Spark Plug.”

The cheer was loud, they knew on a day like today that you took any victory you could. 

~*~

This Loop was closing down to allow the agencies to conduct more of the investigation. Tony sucked in a breath but figured you got nowhere in life by being silent. He was going to ask her directly so she knew. “Ma’am I would like to investigate who did the vetting of the Korean contingent.”   
  
All the big players around the table looked at him. Tony didn’t think he’d ever see the head of the NSA, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, the Director’s of the FBI and Secret Service all staring at him like he was a science experiment. So today was a doozy for more than one reason. 

Tony was of the opinion that if he could find out who exactly was the mole that was causing Mike to be a one-man army he could bring the traitorous bastard to justice, if Mike didn’t kill him first. He wasn’t going to be too upset with Mike if he got to the bastard first.

Lynne had no problem in asking for help as she didn’t want to split her focus from the President and his son. “Agent John Forbes. I will send you the details, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Thank you, ma'am.”

He sucked in a breath of surprise as she didn’t just send files, she sent a full clearance for his eyes only to allow him free reign to the database for the next forty-eight hours. He relaxed as this would make his job easier, and he wasn’t going to let Mike down.

~*~

Tony came out of the loop in MTAC and looked at Vince and Gibbs. “Who wants a bet that Forbes is in debt?” It was a pretty standard cliche. The only thing that surprised him was that he’d avoided a security flag by the Secret Service. 

“Could be an idealist fruitcake.” Gibbs pointed out.

Tony snorted, shaking his head because it didn’t quite fit. “Not if he has worked for the government for this long.”

“Says the man wearing Armani.” Gibbs said with a quirked eyebrow. 

Tony shrugged and replied waspishly. “I am so much more than my trust fund. Now I want to find out who the rat is. Wish me luck, I’m going hunting.”   
  
Vance saw him appropriate a computer terminal. “Wouldn’t it be more appropriate to task McGee?”    
  
Gibbs shook his head. “Nope, DiNozzo knows his way around a computer and besides, it looks like Jacobs has given him legitimate access.” He kept his tone neutral but you didn’t need to be an expert at reading between the lines.    
  
Vance didn’t like the fact she’d given him access to the mainframe - they were wary of anyone, not Secret Service. It suggested that they’d already done a background check, and if that was the case - she would seek to poach his agent. And surprisingly, he was not okay with DiNozzo leaving NCIS if he had a choice about it.

Tony was burrowing through the data, mining anything relevant. He took the whole duty roster of the day. He focussed in on those who would be allowed into the PEOC bunker. It would be the best way to spring a trap. There was no way in or out of the bunker, and the team would have plenty of hostages especially if it was a surprise attack. 

McGee came over to him. “What are you doing?”    
  
Tony huffed. “My job,  _ McClueless _ . Where are you with the travel itinerary of the delegation?” He said it without taking his eyes off the screen. 

McGee looked annoyed, “It’s taking time for me and Abby. Is that the Secret Service database?”    
  
Tony whirled his chair around. “I was invited, and I have a job to do. Now, McGee, rather than whining at me get over your shock that I know how to use a fucking database and go and do your own job.” 

“Who would give you access?”    
  
Tony smirked. “Director Jacobs. I have the keys to the castle for forty-eight hours. Funnily enough, so I can help find out who betrayed the White House. Now, I repeat - go and do your task?”    
  
Gibbs popped up. “I heard a pretty sound order, McGee.”   
  
He paled. “Yes, Boss.”   
  
Tony shook his head in disbelief at the sheer cheek in the whole moment. He didn’t bother to comment as his focus needed to be on something else. He was ten kinds of furious with McGee and when this was all over he figured he owed McGee and Ziva an attitude adjustment. He was done being passive about shit that was bothering him. 

Gibbs asked softly. “Found it?”    


Tony looked through the contact logs. Then he pulled the phone logs and the internet access and browsers. The Secret Service had access to all the cool toys. He was triangulating one last thing. He already had a good idea. It was a perfect trifecta for gaining a mole. 

“The son of a bitch was radicalised. Wife left him, divorce cost him big and then they approached him.”   
  
Gibbs looked at his title. “Head of the detail?”   
  
Tony nodded, sucking in a breath. Mike was going to kill the bastard extra hard. He’d trusted the man to do his job while he recovered from the trauma.  “Yep, perfect role and the perfect guy to recruit. Mike is going to want to kill him twice.”   
  
Gibbs looked at his watch. “Print it and bring it to the loop. Mike deserves to know who his friends are ...”   
  
Tony sucked in a breath because Forbes was sitting pretty in the PEOC bunker waiting to catch him or any survivors by surprise. He just hoped Mike kept up his suspicious nature until he got the hell out of there. 


	5. Extreme Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banning is on a one-man mission to eliminate the opposition and Tony is making sure he knows just who his enemies are ...

The loops started and the FBI had all the info and, along with the CIA, they now knew most of the commandos. Kang, their leader, was a special one and was being given the debrief. You had to give the bastard credit - he’d planned this for fifteen years.    


Trumbull then looked at Tony. “Did you get anywhere, Agent DiNozzo?”   
  
“Yes, Sir. Agent Forbes was the rat. He was divorced, in debt and radicalised.” Tony announced. He was blunt and to the point. He had to be and he was so glad that Mike was listening in - Mike would be able to slide right up to Forbes and slit his throat with a smile. 

Mike growled. “I’m going to shove my knife in his throat.”   
  
Trumbull sighed. “If you get a chance we won’t be upset but the President comes first. Has Kang suggested that he is open to negotiation?”    
  
“No, Sir,” the FBI director announced. “He wants a unified Korea, in his words. Oh, and the seventh fleet moved back.”   
  
“Is that fucking all, no treaty while we’re at it?” Mike interjected sarcastically. 

There were a few people who’d winced at the choice language Mike was using. However, the man was the only friendly in the White House doing his level best to rescue the President so everyone was sucking it up. Jacobs snorted. “Oh, they also don’t want us helping South Korea and fuelling their civil war.”   
  
“Whatever. I’ll be in touch when I get close to the bunker. I’m closing the loop and I’ll be in touch when it’s next safe.”

“What’s his kill count?” The NSA director wondered. 

The General looked pained to say it. “He’s taken out twelve so far.”

Tony heard Gibbs whisper. “Thinning the herd. I like the way he parties.”   


Tony smiled because he just knew that Mike would do anything to get his ass back to Tony. “He may be Secret Service but he still thinks of himself as a Ranger first.”   


Gibbs could only say one thing to that. “ _ Ooo Rah _ .”

 

~*~   
  
The third loop that shift changed things greatly.  The latest update had new information that Jacobs didn’t like the sound of,  _ at all _ . “He wants to negotiate?”    
  
The FBI director nodded. “Yes.” He looked keen at the idea of a peaceful resolution and was ignoring good sense as a result.   
  
“And that doesn’t sound like a trap?” She asked in disbelief. Tony was glad she was so suspicious because so was he.  _ If it seemed too good to be true, then it usually was.  _

Trumbull nodded, his own sarcasm suggested he agreed with Jacobs. “For someone who wanted Korean unity and was willing to take the President hostage in the White House, it seems a little suspect.”   
  
It seemed more than that but people were too polite to call it an understatement. Trumbull was passed a message from one of the aides and he paled for a second. The others would have missed it but Tony and Gibbs had both caught the fractional pause. This was not good. He looked at the room. “I want the room. Jacobs, Mansfield and DiNozzo will need to stay - the rest clear out.”   
  
Tony guessed the only reason why he was being asked to stay was because he was the line to Mike. For now, he didn’t give a shit. Vance looked disgruntled but ordered everyone out of MTAC. It was clear the people in the crisis room were similarly aggrieved but Trumbull was unaffected by their looks. 

  
Trumbull spoke once the door sealed after the last person left. “A Cerberus code has been activated.”   
  
“Fuck me.”   
  
And that was Jacob's cursing so that was a worrying sign. Banning knew Lynne for too long. She was a canny operator and well respected because she never lost her head. “What is a Cerberus code?”

The Joint Chief interrupted. “Sir, it is need to know.”   
  
Banning growled. “Currently, I am the one in the White House getting shot at, so I would say I have the right to know what the fuck is going on. Don’t you?” 

Trumbull sighed but felt it was necessary for relevant players to know. He figured DiNozzo had done enough, plus, if Banning did survive then he deserved to have a partner who was in the know and could support him through the rough patches. “Cerberus was a fail-safe designed should an ICBM be launched by mistake.”   
  
Tony groaned. “A self destruct mechanism, which is going to cause a catastrophe if executed whilst they are in their silos.”   
  
“Correct.”   
  
Banning could see what the terrorists could do it - no wonder they wanted the codes. “Let me guess ... All three code holders are in the bunker.”    
  
Jacobs confirmed his worst fears. “That is correct. The President, the Defense Secretary and the Foreign Secretary. You did a good thing getting Connor out.”

Trumbull looked grave as he started to talk. “I know I don’t need to ask this of you but I am going to ask you to do all you can to retrieve the President.”   
  
Banning rolled his eyes, not that they were seen. It was his game plan all along but it was great to have permission. He tried to hide his sneer as he asked. “What about the negotiations?”    
  
Trumbull snorted. “They haven’t been on the level during any part of this so I am going to proceed with extreme caution.”   
  
Banning stood up and they could hear the click of a gun. “I’m going to go hunting and see if I can’t think the herd some more. You never know - they might be more keen on negotiating afterwards.”

And Lynne got the final word in. “Banning, treat treason with extreme prejudice.”   
  
Mike queried. “Like a knife in the throat, prejudice?”   
  
Jacobs smirked. “Works for me.”   
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”   
  
Tony could see how disgruntled the General was with Mike responding so favourably with his boss and not him. He had a lot to learn which was a bit tragic considering he was the Joint Chief.

~*~

Outside the room, Ziva watched as Vance and Gibbs came out but Tony didn’t. She didn’t understand why he was the only one left in the room unless he was being disciplined. “Where is DiNozzo?”   
  
Gibbs frowned, not liking the demand in her voice. “Why, Ziva?” He stared her down.    
  
She hissed out. “He is slacking off as we  _ slag _ over files and records. You always speak of doing things as a team.”

Gibbs wondered if she realised just how immature she sounded. The only problem was she wasn’t in elementary school and he was no teacher. He didn’t have the patience necessary to be one, it was why he’d resisted doing instructor slots.  “It’s  _ slave _ over files and if you feel you know better than the acting President feel free to ask him.”   
  
“Why would he ask for Tony?” She asked in disbelief. Her tone suggested that she didn’t believe Tony could find his own shoelaces without help.   
  
Gibbs snorted, imagining Ziva’s face if she knew about Mike Banning. Then again, he doubted it would be composed. “And that is above your paygrade. Now, I’m not in a habit of repeating myself, go and do your tasks.”   
  
She left with a flounce. Christ, he owed Tony so many cowboy steaks for having to put up with the melodrama. Gibbs looked at the TV monitor. “Why is there a helicopter in DC airspace?”    
  
McGee raced to his computer. “Not one of ours. It’s still in the sky.”   
  
“Tell me something that isn’t so obvious.” Gibbs didn’t like this one bit, this was part of the terrorist plans. So they did have an exit strategy, after all.

_ And it was a doozy. _

~*~ 

Meanwhile, Mike’s latest stunt had seen him knock five off the enemy count. He was expecting Kang to respond and he did. 

It was a little predictable. 

The little bastard had sent Forbes. And he was so glad that he knew Forbes was the traitor thanks to Tony. He might have brought his little-lost agent routine. As soon as the rat had joined him Mike had slipped his knife into his hand and just kept it at his waist. “How are you alive?” Mike asked, proud of the fact he didn’t just bury his knife in the bastard’s throat. He figured he had a narrow window in which to get what pitiful answer he might get. 

Forbes put a shake into his hand as he lit his cigarette. “Luck, Anders fell on me and the bastards thought I was dead. How about you?”    
  
Mike smirked. “I needed a challenge. Look, we need to get to the bunker and rescue the President.”

Forbes nodded but added. “You know that is a death sentence.”   
  
Mike shrugged it off like it was an inconsequential issue. “We have a duty, Forbes, we can’t avoid it because the shit has hit the fan. Shall we?”   


Forbes picked up a gun and moved towards the hallway. Mike saw the safety flicked off and then all bets were off. There was something useful though - the arrogant bastard wasn’t wearing a vest.

“Oh, and Forbes?”   
  
The knife entered the guy’s spine. He spasmed in shock and confusion. Mike saw the question and answered it. “Tony found out you were a traitorous bastard.”   
  
“He deserves to die.” Forbes spat out.

“No, that’s you. I trusted you to keep him safe. I won’t make that mistake again.”   
  
_ It was about time Mike went and got his President and fuck anyone who got in his way.  _

  
  



	6. Distraction, and Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a scene with a very visual way of faking a death.

Banning was cursing. He’d gotten over the hurdle of Forbes but it seemed killing their pet agent had accelerated their timetable. He didn’t miss the big chopper landing on the White House lawn. “Tell me that’s one of ours.”   
  
“It’s not.” Jacobs replied. 

Banning was looking in his scope. “We’ve got movement.”

Banning was ready to fire. He pulled his gun up. “What the fuck is going on?”    
  
Trumbull had noted the cameras go dark in the bunker and when they returned to pictures, every occupant of the room was dressed in the same gear. It was a clever ruse as there was no one who would be able to positively figure out who was who. They were all wearing the same orange prisoner jumpsuits and a balaclava over their head. 

“Can you distinguish the attackers?”   
  
Banning really wished he could say affirmative but he couldn’t. They’d done a good job of blending all of them. “No, Sir.”

“Let them pass and we track them.” The acting President ordered. 

Banning had to wait but didn’t reveal himself as all the party bundled themselves onto the helicopter. He didn’t know what stopped him but his instincts told him to. 

He watched with annoyance as the chopper took off. It was like a smack in his face but there was nothing he could do without risking hurting the President. 

Only the fireball that the helicopter had exploded into would be far more effective. Mike had been far enough away to be shielded from the blast but the emotional pain saw him knocked on his ass. 

He could hear the gasps in his earpiece but all he could do was watch the flames and it didn’t feel right to him. This was more than disbelief that he’d failed. Why go to all the trouble of doing all they’d done to stop at two Cerberus codes and then run away and explode in a fireball?

Mike frowned but he made the people in the crisis centre listen. He took control of the situation with his calm assertions. “The president is not dead. This leader has been meticulous and thought through every angle and dying in a fireball was not his master plan.”   
  
“So what is it?” Trumbull asked him.    
  
Mike sighed. He had to think, and quick. He knew the others in the meeting wouldn’t be too impressed with him cutting them out but Banning truly trusted only two people in that meeting - Tony and Lynne.  “Tony, why would you fake your death?”   
  
Tony snorted. “I did it so the Don in Philly would end the contract on my life. He was okay with a fake death, as long as it would fool his competitors.”   
  
Some of the others in the room looked at him sharply and he just stared back uncaringly. He would not apologise with having done his job and done it well. He’d managed to convince the Don that he could be trusted to hold the black book. Only trouble was Tony took it straight to his real job - the police station - with a grin on his face.

Mike sighed. “And that is what this bastard has done. Think about it. Big explosion, very visual, we’re all in shock and now he’s free to do what he wants.”   
  
Trumbull agreed. “He will go back to the PEOC bunker and enter the third code.”

Tony had a thought as he replayed a few of the scenes in his head. He didn’t need photos to see what he already had seen. “Someone play me the bunker when they first took over and then boarding the chopper again.”   
  
Gibbs wondered why Tony was vibrating with excitement. He’d obviously figured something out they’d missed. 

Tony said. “Look twelve are in the bunker if you count hostages and terrorists. And how many were bundled onto the chopper?”   
  
The answer was **ten.**

“Son of a bitch.” Gibbs remarked because that was ballsy but then again there hadn’t been anything from Kang to suggest he was anything but ballsy. 

For Mike, it was all the confirmation he needed.  “I’ll be in touch when I’m with the President.” 

_ He prayed that he wouldn’t be made a liar. In his heart, he knew failure was not an option a second time.  _

~*~

His rapid speed towards the Bunker proved that Tony was right. He’d seen Asher give his best shot at surprising Kang. He’d caught the bastard unaware and in his temper, Kang had shot him in the stomach. Mike winced but whilst a gut shot hurt like a bitch, as long as it hadn’t knicked anything vital - he’d survive. Thankfully the blood was red and not black suggesting that whilst it would hurt like a bitch he should live.

He didn’t give it much thought as he launched himself at Kang. The fight was brutal but he wouldn’t lose no matter how many kicks were thrown at him. Mike couldn’t let Connor and Tony down by not surviving. He was relieved when his knife finally found its way into Kang’s throat just like he promised. 

He let his breathing settle and some of his adrenaline settle before he tried to move. He frowned as he felt the pain in his side. The bastard had got his side with a tiny knife. Little kicking shit. Still, he could smile. The President was slumped against the wall. “You better be alive.”   
  
“Still here. Stop the code.” The President managed to draw his attention to a rather nightmarish countdown clock. 

_ Bastards.  _ They had cracked the code. “What’s the failsafe?”   
  
Mike had never listened so carefully in his life as he had with this code. It was a no-brainer. If he fucked this up then all of America was going to suffer a nuclear holocaust. The code input and he pressed enter watching as the Armageddon clock kept ticking. It finally froze at two seconds. “Fuck me, it stopped.”   
  
The cheer was deafening, but he managed to hear Tony say the words. “I love you.”   
  
He was going to make sure he repaid the favour as soon as he saw his man. “Sir, I have the President, he needs medical attention but we’re on our way out.”   
  
“We’ll be waiting.” Trumbull promised, and that was the god's honest truth. 

~*~

It was over. Pure elation and relief coursed through Tony when the confirmation came through. Banning had managed the impossible and secured the President. The man was injured having caught a bullet to the gut. In fact, both men had reported themselves as the walking wounded. Tony didn't care. Beyond all logic, Mike had been a one-man wrecking ball and won with sheer tenacity and training.

The video conference was closing down when Lynne Jacobs had one final order. She didn’t give a shit if she was stepping on toes. She would eat Vance for breakfast before she'd let him ruin this for her agent. Mike deserved a reward for pretty much single-handedly saving the First Family. “Agent DiNozzo.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony was hoping she was going to let him see Mike before he disappeared into debriefing after debriefing.

“Get down to the gates, you deserve to be the first person to see your partner.” She ordered, without missing a beat. No one was willing to argue the point, all things considered.

Tony’s smile was beautific and she found herself thinking Banning was a lucky bastard in more than one way. “Thank you, Director.”

Tony could hear Vance asking Gibbs. “Did she just order my agent around like he was one of hers?”

Gibbs smirked because he was a bastard and proud of it. “Did she? You should be nicer to DiNozzo, he might switch to the Secret Service.”

After seeing how effective DiNozzo could be when he wanted to be Vance decided he would fight like hell to keep the man. 

~*~

Tony was standing by the security cordon waiting for Mike to emerge. He had already been pretty invested in Mike but today had made him realise he was all in. He loved his kickass man with all his heart. Fuck what anyone else thinks, as today showed they had stupidly dangerous jobs so the time they had together should be savoured.

Tony got his first view and Mike had never looked so badass. He was carrying the President under one arm and a machine gun with the other one. He and the President were filthy and covered in soot and grime and blood. It was clear the President hadn’t escaped unscathed and Tony could see the stomach wound by the blood on his front.

Tony knew what they were doing. It was going to send quite the message around the world - you’ve attacked America and we’ll still come out on top. Mike looked like a one-man war machine which was what he had turned himself into. The smile on his face told Tony something else -the President was alive against all odds and that was all thanks to Mike. He also knew that whilst Mike’s demons weren’t magically healed - Mike would be more than okay, he would be great again. 

Tony’s heart was in his mouth as Mike turned to him. He didn’t give a shit about the World’s Press photographing events as they unfolded or the implications of what it would mean for his own career. After all, he had memorably already let the whole male partner thing out the bag already. He met Mike in the middle and pulled him into the fiercest, most passionate kiss he would risk with the injuries he couldn’t be sure of.

Mike was more than equal to the task, the one thing guiding him through the White House, apart from his duty, was the idea he had to make it out alive for Tony. He pulled Tony close. “I’m alive and I’m OK.”

“I know, you sexy bastard, but you can’t scare me like that ever again.” Tony said, letting his worry show.

Mike kissed him once more, not liking the look on Tony’s face and knowing he had put it there. “I love you, Tony, and that’s stronger than any pansy-ass terrorist.”

The last kiss they shared was plastered all over the world’s newspapers the next day, domestic and foreign. 

_ Damn their went undercover work but Tony was okay with that if he got to keep Mike. He was not looking forward to returning to NCIS but at the moment he was a present for the man who had single-handedly taken back the White House. _


	7. Fallout

**Chapter 7: Fallout**

 

Tony had been pulled into the Pentagon with Mike. It seemed like his lover had to be debriefed but all were willing to let Tony stay with him. It wasn’t like he was unaware of what Mike had been doing in the last twenty-four hours and indeed he had even been part of the support group and needed to be debriefed as well. 

Lynne Jacobs had done her job, and done it well. She was glad to be able to say. “Agent DiNozzo, Agent Banning is all yours. If it isn’t said again; Thank you again for all your help today.”   
  
“You’re welcome. By the way, we’re going to be hiding in the Raddison as they came recommended by a cousin of mine.” Tony was trying to hide from the press but he wasn’t naive. He knew that Gibbs and Mike’s bosses needed to know where they were in case of emergencies but that was it.     
  
Mike was so tired he just followed Tony, trusting his partner not to lead him astray. He’d led the way for so long today that he was more than okay trusting someone else to do it. “Can we use a company car?”   
  
Jacobs snorted. “Yeah, Banning, you can. I think it is the least we can do.”   
  
It was a good idea as the Secret Service all operated with one idea in mind. Uniformity is best, allowing all agents to blend into one, and that principle carried over to their cars. The press might be looking for them but they wouldn’t see them. 

“What about when we get to the hotel?” 

Tony shushed him. “I got it covered.”   
  
“How?”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes even as he kept his eyes on the road. “You know for someone who is supposed to let someone else look after them you’re awfully controlling.”   
  
Mike gave him an innocent look. “Can’t help it.”

“Yeah, you can, but I phoned ahead and the concierge will meet us in the underground parking lot. Happy?”    
  
Mike looked sheepish. “Sorry. Force of habit.”

Tony was tongue in cheek. “That’s okay - you’ve had a tough day.”

~*~

The concierge did indeed greet him in the underground parking lot. Tony had prepared him before they'd left the Pentagon so he could be brief and quick as possible. “Your room is waiting for you, Mr Paddington.”   
  
Tony used the accent he adopted over in England but it worked here just as well. “Thank you, Mr Anderson. Mr Holmes was right to recommend you.”   


The man flushed with the praise. It never hurt to be high in the esteem of a man like Mycroft Holmes. “Your room is fully stocked and it seems the floor is under renovation again.”   
  
“Well, one likes to keep up with the times. I thank you for the discretion, we just need the evening.” Tony attempted to assure the man.   
  
“After what your partner has done, he could spend a month here and none of us would complain.”   
  
Tony had to smile because  _ damn right _ Mike deserved all the praise. “Yes, he is a hero.” He said no more, deciding to spare his embarrassment in favour of helping him to their room. The couple said little, choosing to focus on just getting somewhere private before they said another word. 

Mike fell against the bed. “I need you, food, sleep and I’m not sure in what order.”

Tony chuckled at the unsure list of priorities. “You have one job and that is to let me look after you.”   
  
Mike kept his eyes closed as he realised he was safe now. He couldn't help but reply with some sass. “You are a federal agent, not my nurse.”   
  
Tony fluttered his lashes and adopted a falsetto voice. “Baby, I can be whatever you need me to be.”

Mike chuckled but regretted it as when started to cough, thanks to jangling his chest. “We can revisit that when I don’t feel like roadkill.”   
  
Tony silently agreed. He’d ordered pizza from the terminal dedicated to room service. It wasn’t his normal food but the man needed quick, simple food that could be consumed quickly. Tony then started to strip Mike out of his damaged, dusty clothes. “You’re getting me out of my clothes.”   
  
“I sure am.” Tony remarked simply. He laid a kiss on every bruise and scrape he could find. “You were just so damn sexy and dangerous today that I can’t help myself.”

Mike let himself savour every touch and today it was good to have the emotional touches replace the visceral violence he’d been forced to use. “Failure was not an option.”

Tony didn't tense up or make Mike feel any more vulnerable than he already did. “Do you know, from the moment in the White House when you phoned me I never believed that you’d fail?”   


Mike huffed in shock. “You’ve never doubted me?”

Tony was now very close to his tired but strengthening erection. “Nope, you're a good man. And good men get hero blowjobs.”

There were no more doubts, aches or even sass as Tony did just as he promised, forcing Mike to relax in a satiated puddle of contentment.   


~*~

Vance was looking at DiNozzo’s full jacket. His career read like Hollywood movie script and that was before his adventure yesterday. Gibbs was staring at him. “You gonna take my SFA ... you better get someone like Burley or Yates to replace him.”

“What makes you think you're losing him?” Vance asked out of curiosity. 

Gibbs snorted. “Your face says you read his full jacket.”

Vance nodded and asked with slight bewilderment. “How can anyone be charming enough to betray the Mob and avoid a hit?” 

Gibbs had to snicker because Morrow had struggled to wrap his head around that as well. “Don Macalusco is disappointed with his biological children and feltl that Tony's power play showed he has the smarts to take over the firm.” 

Vance shuddered to think what might have happened if DiNozzo had taken the offer. “I dread to think what might have happened if he had gone dark side.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Thankfully we won’t ever have to find out. He would’ve been one of the best. He has the old school charm of the more dangerous Dons.”   
  
Vance hummed. “Would you say he was a good fit for Special Operations?”   
  
Gibbs nodded as that pretty much summed up DiNozzo. “He’ll make the role his own... I just don’t think he should move from Washington.”   
  
Vance snorted. “Yeah, I am not going to break up the power couple of the moment. I have no intention of being lynched in the press.”

~*~   


Tony woke to feeling smothered by Mike. “Hey, so you’re like an octopus.”   
  
Mike groaned but didn’t lessen his grip. Tony was comfortable to snuggle up to. “More sleep. No one can be attacking the White House right now.”   
  
Tony snorted as Mike managed to say that without opening his eyes. Mike was lousy at waking up on good days when he hadn’t had a rough day previous. “I think people’ll think twice about coming to the White House uninvited.”   


Mike snickered, finally starting to wake up. “I did apologise to the President for the mess I made.”   
  
“I think he’ll take his life as compensation.” Tony added lightly. “We have to go to work, don’t we?”    
  
Mike nodded but for once, he was not dreading his job. “Yeah, we do. We kicked ass yesterday and I’ll be damned if I trust his life to anyone else.”

It was now Tony’s turn to pout. “You’re right but as soon as we’re finished we’re heading to the Paddington place.”   
  
Mike kissed him soundly, relishing the fact that he could still kiss his lover. Yesterday had helped him settle a lot of issues but he’d not been unaware of how easily he could have ended up dead. “I’m not sure I should meet that side of your family but they have good taste in safe houses.”   
  
Tony snorted because Mike was a good man but you had to be a special type of person to put up with his mother’s side of the family. It was his cousins, the Holmes, that you had to watch out for. 

He’d picked up Mike’s best suit knowing that just like he would inevitably end up in front of the camera - so would Mike. “I brought your Armani.”

Mike rolled his eyes as he didn’t really get the whole designer label thing even if he did appreciate Tony in a good suit.    
  
~*~   
  
Tony was dropped off at NCIS by a Secret Service car. It was a little odd and a subtle  _ screw you _ from Director Jacobs that he could get behind. 

“Hey, boss.”   
  
Gibbs was smirking and sipping his coffee. “DiNozzo. You forget your agency?”    
  
Tony shook his head. “Nope, but when your lover single-handedly protects the President you somehow become a precious princess that needs protecting.”

“Not even you would look good in a dress, DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony just huffed. “Screw you, and I can so pull off a little black dress.”

Gibbs was smart enough not to respond to that comment as there was no way it ended well. He did hand DiNozzo a coffee figuring the man might need the added benefit of caffeine. “Vance wants to see you.”   
  
“Is he mad?” Tony asked because he didn’t think he’d screwed up but Vance was never his biggest fan. 

“Relax, Tony.”   
  
Tony did and then sighed. “How annoying have the others been?”    
  
Gibbs snorted. “You think they ask me questions?”    
  
Tony grinned - it was one of the advantages to Gibbs’ surly attitude. No one would go and voluntarily ask him questions or make demands of him. It sparked an idea, why should he bow to the whims and the demands of the tantrum trio. “Huh, I can work with that.”   
  
They walked into the bullpen and there were a few whispers and looks his way. Tony didn’t give a shit. He was not ashamed of Mike and everyone would have to deal with the fact he was in love with him. It wasn’t going to change any time soon. 

~*~

Abby raced up to him, pulling him into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell us? “

Tony sighed. “And tell me how many of you would’ve believed me?”    
  
_ Wow, awkward silence.  _ Tony let the silence drag on a bit before patting her shoulder. “And that is why. You’ve stopped seeing me, Ab’s, and started listening to the gossip.”   
  
She pouted and wiped away an angry tear although tellingly, there was no denial. “You could have said something.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “I couldn’t and that is not all my fault. Now, I will come and talk to you but right now I have a meeting with Director Vance.”   
  
She frowned as Tony hadn’t spoken about Vance with that much respect before. She hated this week, everything was topsy-turvy. “Okay.”   


Abby went straight over to Tim and Ziva. No doubt to ask what the hell they knew, which wasn’t a fat lot.

~*~   
  
Tony walked into the meeting with Vance, wondering just what was going on. Gibbs seemed pleased so he wasn’t waiting for a hammer to fall. 

“Director.”   
  
“Agent DiNozzo, take a seat.”   
  
Tony did and wondered just where this was going. “So yesterday left you with a few questions, I’m guessing.”   
  
Vance shook his head. “No, in fact, you more than answered any questions I had. You will know that your face is currently all over the papers and the news channels.”   
  
Tony grimaced because he’d guessed that would be the case but he’d chosen to ignore it for the next twenty-four hours. And yesterday, his focus had been on Mike and ensuring he rested. “I haven’t looked. We hid yesterday, afterwards.”   
  
Vance snorted. “Good choice and you weren’t found so it was successful.”   
  
Tony bit his lip, guessing where this was heading. “You want me off the MCRT as you think my notoriety will affect cases.”

“It will. You’re not naive, DiNozzo, but hear me out. I think you will like your new assignment.”

“Which is?” Tony asked. 

“Assistant Director of Special Operations. Essentially you will be taking my old job, acting as a troubleshooter but you will be based out of the DC office. Part of your duties will be as Agent in Charge of this office.”

Tony just knew if Mike was here he’d be laughing his ass off. He’d be stupid not to accept the assignment, though. “I’m honoured.”   
  
“We’re all going to work together to put NCIS on the map.”   


_ Now that was a mandate Tony could get behind.  _


	8. Plans ahead

**Chapter 8: Plans ahead**

 

Asher watched his Senior Agent, and good friend, who was pacing. “You need a break.”   
  
Mike pouted. “That is a terrible thing to say.”

The President chuckled at his agent, “It is the truth though. Why are you so antsy?”   
  
Mike wondered what it said about his life that he could have this conversation. “I have to meet Tony’s family.”   
  
Asher snickered, which didn’t sound very presidential. The two men had forged a bond that no one would be able to break. It was clear he had no sympathy, after all he had been there himself. “Well, you did ask the guy to marry you.”

Mike pursed his lips with annoyance. “I had to, he’s mine.”   
  
Asher snorted because he did love the way Mike could reduce a situation down to its simplest parts. “If that is the case then you will face the family as they are your hurdle to staying with Tony.”   
  
“Did you have to be so reasonable?”   
  
Asher outright laughed at that question. It was good to be able to relax a little. “It’s kind of why I was elected to office.”   
  
“I know,” Mike responded with a surety that couldn’t be shaken. “It’s just I want to be surly and you’re using logic to show that it’s unreasonable. Plus, it bothers me - leaving your detail for a week.”

Asher rolled his eyes. Mike was less Protective Agent and one seriously grumpy Ranger bear. Okay, so Mike could be legitimately paranoid given the events of the last few months. “We will be fine. You know Lynne has the cover sorted.”   
  
Mike frowned. “I know and I trust them. It’s just Tony’s family are kinda odd.”   
  
“Sounds fun.”

_ Fun was a matter of perspective but it wouldn’t be boring.  _

_ ~*~ _

Tony was in Gibbs’ house, sanding the boat. It was his go-to method of calming down when he was nervous. Gibbs could wait him out to speak when it was important. “You know the steaks’ll be done soon.”   
  
Tony snorted because Gibbs had been good to his word. They were having bi-weekly steak dinners and had since just after the attack on the White House. “I know. Mike asked me to marry him.”   
  
Gibbs frowned, not quite understanding the issue. “So is this a congratulations thing?”    
  
Tony put down his sanding paper. “Of course it is, it’s just crazy. It’s just the world and his mother are going to want to get involved. Plus, who the hell do I invited without having a miserable party? If I had my way it would be you, Ducky and Palmer, plus, your plus ones. Oh, and Vance now he doesn’t hate my guts.”

Gibbs got it and had to snort at that summary. Vance and Tony may not have had the greatest start together but the pair of them were quite the team when it comes to playing politics. McGee, Ziva and Abby had not taken Tony’s promotion well  _ at all. _ In fact, Abby had to be formally reprimanded and Tony had been the one to do it. It was the right thing to do as she was not processing the forensics by priority.  She instead was doing it based on which teams she liked best which was not standard practice in any shape way or form.

“So why can’t you?”  Gibbs asked him, wanting Tony to see it could be that easy.   
  
Tony looked mournful  and there was a moment’s flash of sorrow . “Shall I wait to see when Senior tries to make money off me again?”    
  
Gibbs smirked  because that bastard wasn’t setting foot in DC without his personal permission . “He won’t come back to town.”   
  
Tony’s head shot up. “Why?”    
  
He knew Gibbs too well, the man was not the type to make an empty promise. “We had a chat. He came to town when you ducking the press at the Raddison.”   


Tony rolled his eyes. Of course, he had. The man was an opportunistic son of a bitch. He’d been expecting it but when it hadn’t happened - he’d figured Senior was sunning himself in Europe and couldn’t be bothered. “Thanks, boss.”   
  
Gibbs snorted. “You’re my boss now, remember?”   
  
Tony chuckled. “I do - and thanks for helping me through my freak out.”   
  
Gibbs smirked. “You love him, and he loves you. The rest is just details. You can make them as complicated or as easy you choose.”

~*~   
  
The next day, Tony walked into his office. He didn’t even manage to start his coffee before he heard the screechy demand of, “Why did you sanction Abby!?”    
  
Tony sighed because damn, he hadn’t even had a chance to read his emails. This was his last day in the office before he was taking a holiday to England. So, of course, he had to deal with the deluded duo and their hanger-on.  “Do you want to read that plaque, McGee, and try asking that question again.”   
  
McGee flushed, realising that his tone was not smart or respectful of his former team-mate’s new position. Still, Abby had been sobbing on his lap telling him how mean Tony had been and he’d gone to get some answers. “Abby is in tears, and says you’re to blame.”

Tony rolled his eyes because of course she couldn’t do a little bit of reflection and decided to blame him instead. He got the sad feeling it wouldn’t be the last time he would be forced to discipline them. He had to make McGee see that the old Tony was no longer operating. “How I discipline a member of staff is between me and them, Agent McGee, and will not be spoken about with anyone else. No matter who they are.”   
  
“You never used to be cruel, Tony.”   
  
Tony snorted because that wasn’t him being cruel, just professional. “Nope, this must be your worst nightmare. You have a purely professional me. How are you liking it, Timmy?”   
  
McGee blushed because it was more than obvious he wasn’t adjusting to it at all. Tony, Gibbs and Vance had spoken about it and were discussing a possible rotation at FLETC with a design for him learning about SFA duties to see if it would hit him with a clue bus. “What am I supposed to do?”

Tony smiled. “You be a friend but remember that Abby and Tim, are different to Agent McGee and Technician Scuito. Or, you are going to run into a few problems in NCIS.”   
  
Tim got it. He felt awkward. “Get out of here, McGee, and this is your one pass with me. You’ve used up my goodwill for you for the year.”

Vance stepped out of the shadows and chuckled. “That was nicely done.” He was glad that he’d had his eyes opened to Tony’s abilities. He’d been man enough to admit his mistake and take steps to rectify it. It was one of the best things he’d done. He’d not realised just what influence Tony could pull with both American and European contacts.

Tony took the praise and tried to explain it. “He was green when he came to the team and needs the wake-up call.”

Vance noticed the ring and smiled. “Huh, so who asked who?”    
  
Tony smiled back still in a bit of shock but his time with Gibbs the night before had helped put things into perspective. “Mike asked me after a dinner with the President and the Vice-President. Which, FYI, is still weird for me.”

Vance confided. “Jackie is jealous. She would love to enjoy the White House food weekly.”   
  
Tony shook his head in bemusement. “When I get back from the UK she’ll have to come over to ours and I’ll cook pasta. I need her advice on how to plan a wedding.”   


“She will love that and smart choice bribing her with your food.”

~*~   


“This is a private plane.” Mike noted. 

Tony smirked at his fiance because it wasn’t like Mike didn’t know he was wealthy. “So it is. You fly on Air Force One regularly is this going to be too weird for you?”    
  
Mike snorted. “Don’t be a snob.”   
  
Tony smirk grew wider. “I like to travel in style and my uncle needed the plane in England.”   
  
Mike sighed because there was the mention of Tony’s family, who his fiance described as unique. “So on a scale of one to ten, how rich are that side of the family.”   
  
“Like own castle’s rich.” Tony gave as a scale. He didn’t get it but most Americans seemed impressed with castles. He blamed Harry Potter but in reality, they were not as romantic as they appeared in the movies.   
  
“Wait - they own a castle?” Mike had all types of images in his head. It would be easy to secure against enemies but he doubted he’d get the planning permission to put a moat around their townhouse. 

Tony shook his head. “Nope, it’s in my name. Apparently, the minute I cut my father out of my life it was to be transferred fully into my name from the trust it was being held in.”   
  
“You own a castle?”    
  
Tony smirked. “Yeah. With the law changes, when we get married you will technically be Lord Banning of Oxfordshire when my uncle passes. Will that be okay?”   
  
Mike sucked in a breath in surprise because he could say something but he was well aware of how sensitive Tony was about the family issue. “We have dinner with a President and the English will have to call me by the title, right?”    
  
Tony snickered, leaning into him. Another advantage to travelling by private jet, you could snuggle on a couch rather sit in designated chairs. “Yeah, they will. It will mess with their head that a Lord is guarding the President but that’s their damage, not yours.”   


Mike decided he was going to have fun with that part but he settled in for the transatlantic flight for now. “So tell me about who we’re meeting.”   
  
“Well, Mycroft wants to meet you. He is kind of a fixer for the British Government.”   
  
Mike knew of the man Tony was referring to, he usually was just called the  _ British Government _ because if he wanted something - he got it. So of course Tony was related to the guy. “Anyone else?”    
  
“Well, there’ll also be Sherlock. He wants to meet you because he and John got quite a kick out of your rampage.” Tony explained, the tone he adopted suggested he was quoting someone verbatim.   
  
Mike rolled his eyes because he was well aware the British seemed to focus on his ‘rampage’ against the terrorists to get his President back. Mike didn’t give a shit what they thought. He had an objective and a singular focus - to rescue the Asher family and he had done it with prejudice. “Anyone else?”    
  
Tony had a fond grin. “Well, there is Sheringford, although, if you don’t call him Q he may blow up your car. He’s a bit sensitive about his name.” Tony started to laugh at the memory. “Myc’ found that out the hard way. He loved his Jag.”   
  
“Q, as in the MI6 quartermaster?” Mike was hoping he was wrong but he didn’t have that much luck.   
  
Tony nodded. “You know him?”    
  
Mike snorted because anyone in the business knew of the eccentric genius. “He’s kind of infamous, and who is his protection?”    
  
“James Bond, he’s one of MI6’s agents but he’s also Q’s boyfriend so it’s kind of perfect, even if James makes Mycroft frown.”   
  
Mike decided discretion was the better part of valour and chose not to say anything else. “You know what? Let’s sleep so I can be in top form to meet your crazy family.”

_ It didn’t help.  _


	9. Once Upon a Time in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bond canon is at my whim for both Skyfall and Spectre.

**Chapter 9: Once Upon a Time in England.**

 

Mike was at a state home, and for once, he was not trying to blend in with the woodwork. It made a refreshing change. Still, the almost In-Laws were making him look for the available exits just in case they might be needed. He thought he had some doozy of stories but Tony’s relatives just might win this round.

James kept looking at his fiance like he was an intriguing puzzle. Mike didn’t think it was about anything romantic as it was clear that he doted on Q. 

James finished the starter. “OK, I figured I’d get the worst out of the way before we have fun. M said to ask, when are you going to stop working for that stupid organisation and come home to her?”   
  
Tony laughed even as Mike clutched his knee. “Well, President Asher has another five years in the White House so not for that long. And why would I move? I’m the Assistant Director and my boss no longer hates my guts.”   
  
Q had a smirk on his face. “M loves and loathes James in equal measure. It is hard to keep up.”   


Mike knew of M’s reputation and it was fierce on the other side of the Pond too. “What did you do?”    
  
James smirked. “Faked my death for six months and only came back after there was a whole revenge plot against her and MI6. She was pissed for months but it was not as bad as Q here.”   
  
Tony snickered. “How long did you make him sleep on the couch.”   
  
“A whole month. The bastard let me think he was dead. It was the least I should have done to him. It’s not my fault Eve is such a bad shot.”

Tony chuckled knowing that despite that little issue the relationship between the pair was going from strength to strength. It had been ever since Bond had taken a trip back to his childhood home and settled a few demons. It was cathartic blowing it up, according to him. Tony felt it was more likely that he’d saved M, who the man was inordinately fond of even if she did drive him up the wall. “Not to worry, James. Mike and I can both shoot.”   
  
“Oh, I know. I like the way you cause such wanton destruction and then got a pat on the back and shiny medals. What I get is a rant from M.”   
  
Mike guffawed. “D’aww - it is a matter of who you save. It helps when he’s the President of the United States.”

Sherlock snorted in disbelief because that was not always the case. “I helped Buckingham Palace out from embarrassment and all I got was a lecture from Myc about decorum.”   
  
Mike was torn between horrified fascination and desperate to know just what the man had done. The middle Holmes was a clear genius who used it as a shield. He was not shy about sharing his observations and Mike could imagine that blunt honesty had gotten him into trouble. He did not envy Sherlock’s boyfriend, who was a rare soul; a true doctor and a soldier. He’d found in his experience that those souls tended to do battle within themselves about who won out - the warrior or the healer. Not here though, John knew who he was and was okay with what he’d done. 

John had to laugh. “Well, Sherlock you did go to Buckingham Palace in a towel.”   


“It was not my bloody fault that Mycroft couldn’t possibly wait for me to get clothes on.”   
  
The way John was frowning suggested that it hadn’t quite gone down the way he was retelling it. The fond grin, though, said that John wasn’t going to say a word.    


Mycroft sighed in the way only an older sibling could. It was making Mike be glad that he was an only sibling. “Yes, well, you dealt with it admirably and she has yet to be a problem again.”   
  
“I took all the kinky photos of the Duke off her, Mycroft, and please tell me he got his wife to fulfil the role in the future. I forgot to ask.”

Tony was trying not to laugh his arse off and it was taking all his powers of control. It was not hard to get the gist of what happened from the few clues given. “Seriously? A Dominatrix. Is that not a bit of a cliche?” 

“You know the bored and rich. They get their kicks however they can.” Q reminded them.    
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “We’re all stupidly rich and yet we all work for a living.”   
  
John snorted. “Sherlock created his own job to stave off boredom. Mycroft runs the country when he can fit it into his schedule and Q ensures all our spies have the best toys to play with ... I would hardly call them average jobs.” 

Tony smirked. “I never said they’d be boring jobs. You’re practically married into the family. Surely you know our family has the most extraordinary luck.”   
  
Q giggled. “Yes, and it seems Mike and James are in a battle for the biggest clean-up bill.”   


Mike looked smug. “It was okay. I was informed they had insurance.”

Mycroft shook his head because he could foresee utter carnage if they ever had to work together. “How long are you here, Tony? Sherlock tends to behave around you.”

Tony had to hide his smirk. Sherlock never behaved. He just ensured that Sherlock didn’t get caught. It was his duty to help a fellow detective. “We’re here for the week. I need to say hello to Uncle Clive and let him meet Mike.”   
  
“You know you will be expected at Clarence House if you’re still here on Friday.”   
  
Tony groaned. “Do I have to?”    
  
“Well, ever since that unfortunate business with Crispin passing away Clive did name you his heir, and you know that comes with responsibilities in the UK.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He was well aware of his duty and knew how to behave on both sides of the pond. “Don’t worry. Unlike Sherlock I promise I will attend in a suit rather than a towel.”   
  
Sherlock snickered. “You should try it. The meeting was mercifully short.”

Mike raised his glass seeing there was a strategic reason and not just the shock and awe aspect. “Too short meetings.”   
  
Tony shuddered. “I don’t think Federal Agencies know the meaning.”   
  
Mycroft couldn’t help but his raise his glass in both agreement and commissary. “It would be quite the novelty.”   
  
Tony smirked. “Or just for people to learn that it’s okay just to communicate certain things over email.”   
  
“That’s true.”   
  
~*~   
  
They were sleeping in Tony’s castle. If Mike was going to adjust to Tony’s wealth, now was the time to do it. This place was more opulent than the White House. “Do you have hidden walls like the White House?”    
  
Tony rolled onto his side. “Does the moat not please you?”    
  
Mike chuckled. “It is tactically a pleasing thing for a land assault but walls you can hide in have their advantages.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Nope, funnily enough. Eighteenth-century architects who were the last to have a go at redesigning the interior decided that it wasn’t needed.”   
  
“Shows what they know.” Mike remarked. The wall cavities in the White House had saved his life.   
  
Tony rolled on top of his fiance. “Should I have them added as a wedding present?”   
  
Mike’s hands had gravitated towards his hips. “You’d do that for me?”   
  
“Hell, yeah. That and a lot more.”   
  
They were just starting to tease each other, slowly grinding into each other. Lazy morning sex was the best. And for once, they had no duties to the world - just each other.    
  
And then an explosion rocked the wall.   
  
Both men landed on their feet, reacting to it. They heard the shout of Mycroft. “Are you out of your bloody mind. I haven’t even had tea yet.”   
  
John shouting back. “That is your problem. Q just made TNT out of kitchen material.”   
  
Mike snorted. “That isn’t that hard to do.” He then looked at Tony who was letting his own adrenaline get back under control, realising there were no terrorists, just his crazy cousins. “Your fucking family.”

Tony had to laugh. “Who’s the crazy one? You’re the one marrying into the family.”

Mike had the smartest answer to that of anyone. “Yeah, well, I love you so I will take it all on. Crazy cousins, boss-fathers who have weird boat fetishes and crazy co-workers of yours who can’t see the wood for the trees.” 

Tony collapsed onto Mike’s shoulder laughing at Gibbs having a crazy boat fetish. It was so wrong and yet so right on every level. “And I take Presidential cosy dinners, terrorists and anything else your job brings with you.”   


Mike chuckled. “We just have to plan our wedding. Think this craziness will take a back seat to let us?”    


Tony knew the answer to that one. “Not a chance.”

Mike had to ask. “Should we go out there?”    
  
Tony sighed. “Probably. There is limited damage they can do here on the estate but it wouldn’t be wise to test it.”

_ And he’d be right - by the end of the trip, Mike had come to understand that his fiance could if he chose to be, a real Downton Abbey guy. Oh, and Tony’s family were crazy but they fit right in - not that he’d admit to it. _


	10. Why oh Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: We've moved onto London has Fallen which involves terrorists wiping out Country Leaders in a targeted attack.

**Chapter 10: Why oh why?**

 

Mike didn’t regret returning as the Head of Security for the Presidential detail after the attack on the White House.  **He didn’t.** He’d proven to any doubters that he was the one capable of doing what needed to be done even if it was against all odds. He’d rescued the President in the midst of the worst crisis the country had ever seen. It had been him against forty terrorists and amazingly he hadn’t died. Tony would have never forgiven him if he had died. 

Only today, he was wondering how he was going to explain to Tony that he was missing their engagement party  _ again _ . As daft as it sounded, he’d take terrorists any day over disappointing his fiance but things had been so hectic since their return from London.

In Mike’s defence, it was not like he could have predicted the death of the English Prime Minister after routine surgery. As a consequence, there would be a State Funeral where President Benjamin Asher, his principal, would be expected to attend along with every other powerful leader in the world. The vein in his forehead was starting to throb just thinking about the logistical nightmare.  _ This was a clusterfuck waiting to happen.  _ Oh, not to mention the short time frame for the funeral due to politics was making this an even bigger headache than it needed to be. 

The President looked sheepish, knowing about the engagement party. “I’m sorry, Mike. Can we make it work? It won’t look good if I refuse the visit.” It wasn’t ideal and the President was telling the truth. They needed the English when it came to a few security votes that were up and coming up in the United Nations.

Mike sighed, looking at his boss and saw the frustrated look of resignation on her face. After all, whatever Director Jacobs said now would be the decision Mike would be duty bound to follow through on.

She sighed as this was not ideal, and there was an itch in her gut that she couldn’t shake “We can, we always do.” She had a smirk on her face as she lightened the mood. “Now Mike’s engagement party is another matter.”

Asher snorted because it was still amusing to see the homophobes try and tell Mike he wasn’t a  _ real  _ man because he loved another man. “Bring him with you, take him around London after the service. You said he has family over there.”

“Sir?” Mike wanted to make sure that he understood his President. 

Ben smirked. “Well, seems the least I can do after ruining your party again. I can’t get in the way of the nation’s favourite couple ... my ratings will plummet.”

There was an upside to Tony being with them in London. He could smooth ruffled feathers with MI6. “Actually, I am going to ask him to call in a few favours so that we can do a few things unpredictable.” 

“They are going to be antsy with so many leaders coming in. They are unlikely to agree to anything.” Lynne reminded him. 

Mike shook his head. “They won’t for me but Lord Anthony Paddington who has friends in MI6 will get the clearance if he asks nicely. I’d ask but they get annoyed that we have real jobs at the best of times.”

Asher and Jacobs shared a grin because it amused them to know soon enough Mike would be a Lord Banning. 

Jacobs nodded. “Get him here and see if we can’t bash out a plan that doesn’t give me kittens.”   


Mike snorted. “Me and you both. We will be back Sir, within two hours with the final plan.”

~*~

Vance was in a meeting with Tony and his Deputy Director, Owen Granger. When the secretary, Cynthia, interrupted. “Excuse me, Sir, there is a call from the White House. The President has asked that AD DiNozzo head over there.”   
  
“Is this about the Prime Minister?” Tony asked. 

“The request has come from Director Jacobs. All she was willing to say on the phone was she could do with someone to smooth the way in England.” Cynthia explained.    
  
Tony groaned because that was all he needed to know. “Come on. I have to talk to Manfred! I hate him he is such a tosser”    
  
Vance quirked an eyebrow in amusement. After all, Tony was not usually so vocal about his dislike of people. “What’s the big deal? And who is Manfred exactly.”    
  
Tony sighed. “Manfred Paddington. A cousin of mine. He is also number two for the MI6 section. He kind of hates that Uncle Clive decided to pass the Lordship to me.”

Granger had to chuckle. “Wow, does that kind of thing sting?”    
  
Tony nodded. “Oh yeah, big time. Still, taking over the Paddington Lordship, even though right now I am the heir, means that I have some sway in England. It seems the White House wants me to use that influence.”

Vance picked up his coffee. “Well, you did choose to get engaged to the President’s leading bodyguard.”   
  
Tony sighed. “I know. Plus, I like the President. I do. So if I can help keep him safe I will suck up my pride and make nice with Manny.” 

Owen clapped him on the back. “Well, we’re glad you’ve embraced your Americaness.”   
  
Tony snorted. “I may have to go with them to London.”   


Vance rolled his eyes. “You tell Jacobs she can have you for a week and then I want you back where you belong.”   
  
Tony stood up grabbing his coat. “Yes, Sir.”

_ It was a promise he’d be unable to keep.  _

 

~*~

Tony boarded Air Force One with Director Jacobs, they both waved at the cameras to give them a shot. Mike’s paranoia meant they weren’t getting one of Asher. 

In fact, Tony had shown his old school charm by offering his arm. “Madame Director.”

She had a soft smile for him as she accepted his offer of an arm. Tony knew he was one of her favourites for helping Mike recover from his traumatic accident. She did have one thing she wanted to say. “I hear I have you to thank for soothing ruffled feathers in London.”

Tony shrugged his shoulders as it wasn’t a big deal. “Mike asked me to reach out to some of my cousins. It was worrying him and it was in my power to fix, even if I had to talk to one of my more annoying cousins.”

She chuckled because she was well aware of how difficult that could be. “Well, sorry we messed up your engagement plans again.”

Tony snorted and let her into a little secret. “We’re not, ma’am. Mike and I would have preferred to stay in. Now we can blame President Asher ... tongue in cheek, of course.”

She smirked. “Welcome aboard Air Force One and let’s see if by the end of this I can’t steal you for the Secret Service.”

Tony laughed as Lynne was a monthly guest to dinner at his and Mike's place. “You’ll make Vance pout, and he likes making me play politics for him. He said you could have me for a week and then he expects me back at the Navy Yard.”

Her smirk just grew wider. “I will take that as a challenge.”

~*~

When they landed at RAF Lakenheath, they had a lot of the Air Force commanders scrambling around. “Welcome to RAF Lakenheath. We would be a bit more ready but we were advised that you were coming only thirty minutes ago, Mr President.”   
  
Asher smirked. “Don’t worry, Colonel, and blame Agent Banning. He is feral when it comes to my protection.”   
  
The Colonel nodded and all of America knew to what lengths the agent would go to protect their president. He was pretty sure he read there was going to be a movie about it but Hollywood had agreed that it wouldn’t premiere until Asher left office. “I understand. There is a chopper here for you to get to the embassy.”   
  
Banning smiled. “Perfect, thank you, Colonel. We want to be a little more low key than Air Force One.”

The Colonel smirked. “It does gain notice wherever it goes.”   


Tony saw Banning on to the chopper. “See you in London. I’ll finish overseeing the changed arrangements with the central command post.”

Banning nodded. “Cheers, Tony. See you soon.”

The Colonel was curious. He knew who the man was but only so far as his connection with Banning. It was kind of hard not to know the man who was one of the reasons DADT had been blasted so thoroughly into the past.    
  
“Right, I need a secure line.” He flashed his credentials, “As you just heard I need to make sure the President’s travel is as secure as possible.”   


The Colonel motioned. “Follow me, Mr Assistant Director.”   
  
Tony preferred the days where he was still greeted as Special Agent but those days were firmly behind him. He knew they were when even Ziva, Tim and Abby had finally acknowledged the promotion. His cellphone started to ring.    
  
“Don’t start with me, Mycroft. It needed to be done.” Tony said.

“I have seen to it sorted. Consider it an engagement gift. He will be able to land at Nine Elms and then has a clear path to the funeral.”

Tony wanted to fist bump but knew it didn’t look professional. “You’re my favourite Holmes right now. Thank you, Mycroft. I’ll let you go back to picking the next prime minister.”

The colonel wasn’t sure he heard that right. “Won’t that be the party or the public?”   
  
Tony smirked. “That is what he wants you to think.”   


The Colonel wondered just who this guy really was because the title sounded more like a cover. Fixers gave him the creeps. “Do you have transportation?”    
  
Tony thought about it. “Truth be told, that would be appreciated. I need to get to Paddington House.”   
  
The Colonel didn’t get it. “Certainly. I will have an airman drop you there.”   


Tony shook his hand. “Thank you for your time.”   
  
The drive would be thirty minutes to his safehouse in London from his Uncle’s place. What he needed, though, was a car on diplomatic plates. There was no way you would get anywhere fast in the Capital today without that type of sway. 

_ He would have no idea what a good thing it was that he was at his safehouse. _

~*~

Tony was in his safehouse apartment in London as he had no interest in attending the funeral. It would be a security nightmare as it was and he had no interest in making Mike have a bigger headache than necessary. It was why he was happy to help Mike by reaching out to his more annoying family members. 

He was watching the events unfold on TV on the news channel. Tony saw Mike exit the car first and then saw the President exit along with Lynne. Tony saw Mike tense and knew something was wrong. 

Sure enough, Mike pulled the President down just before the chaos exploded around them.

_ And boy did it. _

Tony saw the boat explode on the Thames and knew that was the one with French President on it; then the German Chancellor was gunned down.

_ It was not over - the pandemonium had just begun.  _

 


	11. Escape from London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Canon character deaths for London has Fallen.

**Chapter 11: Escape From London!**

 

Tony watched on TV as Mike protected the President with his body  in front of the cathedral. This sucked  but at least  Mike still had his weapons. People were falling all around them and  Tony watched as so many were cut down in front of madmen . 

Mike stood up tall and proud and was fighting his way back to the car. Tony knew  Mike would fight his way back to the evacuation chopper. It was the exit strategy they’d cleared with MI6 the day before with Manfred. 

He watched with no amount of trepidation as, by a miracle of miracles, Mike, the President and Lynne all made it back to the chopper. If they could clear the kill zone they’d be free but there was no guarantee. 

He grimaced as the backup chopper made the ultimate sacrifice putting themselves in the way of the first SAM. It was a futile gesture. The second SAM was true to his target and Tony was forced to watch as his fiance and their President fall to the ground. Tony wasn't a religious man but he sent up a prayer to any and all of the gods listening that they save the occupants of the chopper. 

Tony’s heart was in his mouth when he saw Mike and Asher head into the trees. He knew that if Lynne wasn’t with them it was because she hadn’t survived the crash. He would grieve later. Right now, he had to focus on helping Mike and the President stay alive. Of course, he was on the phone to Myc. “Will you get the fucking broadcast cut before every terrorist is given a direct path to my fiance and his Protectee?”

Tony knew Mycroft would be at the command centre, there was no way he wouldn’t want to be in the centre of power. He saw the screen go black and as annoying it was, it meant that Mike’s chance of survival had just shot up another fifty percent. 

They needed to get the President off the streets and preferably out of London. The first trick, get a message to Mike.

_ It was time to be the Wild Card. _

Tony took a deep breath and picked up a burner phone, knowing that Mike would have its twin. His message was brief and not one that could be easily deciphered if it was intercepted. He was so glad that he and Mike had been paranoid enough to set up their own cypher now. Eight keystrokes was all it took ( _ 123.421 pd)  _ and then he ditched the phone.  

Tony knew Mike would understand the message. It was a risk but it was to his safe house.  If Mike could get here it would let them  regroup.  This place had  multiple safe exits including the underground  parking lot he’d had installed.  The terrorists were turning the streets into a shootout scene from a western movie so it was time to get out of there before it turned into the Alamo.  Tony had an advantage over most Americans in that he knew of the tunnels beneath the British Capital - why be on the streets when they didn’t have to be? 

~*~

 

Mike dragged the President through the doors of the safe-house. He was high on adrenaline and grief for having lost Lynne.  He tried for some normality but it came out stiffer than he intended. He was so glad to see Tony standing there, cool and calm. He knew between them they could come up with something like a plan that could see them work out of this disaster.  “Hey, babe.”

Mike didn’t care too much about protocol right now, he kissed his partner for all he was worth. Even if he was giving the leader of the free world a bit of a show. He knew Tony would have something for him so as soon as he broke the kiss he was asking. “What the fuck is happening?” 

Tony  had gathered all the intel he could rather than just fret over Mike . “Terrorists. The Bawkarwari family are claiming responsibility. They want to wipe out those responsible for the bombing of their house. It’s how they’re phrasing it - not shy to brag about it all over YouTube  either. ”

President Asher paled because he’d been the one to push for it at the Security Council. “All this because of the attack on their stronghold.”

Tony stood tall and beat Mike to the punch. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last time that they would be saying this. The President was a good man and that meant he would agonise over the tough decisions. “Don’t go there, Sir. They are murdering terrorist scumbags and it is their damage, not yours.”

“But look.” Asher pointed out of the  outside camera which showed all the carnage, the smoke, and fires visible in the background.

Tony did look but only to secure the windows, shutting the curtains so as not to advertise their position to anyone who might get lucky driving past their street.  He knew what the Londoner’s would think.  “This is not the first time the city has been attacked. The country has a motto for times like this. Churchill summed it up with  _ never surrender _ . The people will rebuild - we need to make sure you stay alive,  or, they win. ”

Mike could have kissed Tony again as he could see the fire return to Asher’s eyes. “And I have a real fucking problem with that as I have devoted considerable time to keep your ass alive,  _ Sir _ .”

Asher snorted. “Don’t go all formal on me now, Mike. I get it. So how do we stay alive?” 

Tony kicked what looked like a storage locker into the middle of the living room floor. “This might help.”

Mike was checking all the weapons  in the locker  and was pleasantly surprised. After all, it was to his level of paranoia and he could wage a war against a small country with the arsenal in front of him.  “I fucking love you.”

The President stared at him  in bemusement  and Mike didn’t even bother to look sheepish. Tony lightened the mood. “Was it the grenades or the rifles  that brought your love ?” 

“All of it.” He finished with a crooked grin.

Tony smirked because food would never be the way to Mike’s heart but rather weapons.  He couldn’t wait to see the very special colt he’d tracked down for Mike’s wedding present. It was a surprise that he had every intention of fulfilling so he wasn’t going to let some scumbag terrorist take the opportunity away from him. 

Tony knew Mike was just going to  _ love  _ what he said next.  “I reached out to the cousins and they stocked this safe-house for me, it is uber-safe. Only the Quartermaster at MI6 knows about this place.”

The President relaxed as he saw Mike relax. In fact, he spoke up,  “Is this the bit where I say I am really glad I crashed your engagement party?”

Tony snorted. “Well, this beats picking out a cake.”

“You cannot let them take me alive, Mike.” Asher said, all too serious. It was rolling around in his mind. He would not be broadcast around the world to further their sick and twisted agenda.

Mike hissed and pulled away,  moving away toward the kitchen area for a second to pull himself together.  Tony knew he was flashing back to the events of the winter car-crash. 

Tony was the one to say the words knowing Mike never would be able to say it. He would do the deed if only absolutely necessary. “You won’t be but it won’t come to that, Sir.”

You could tell that  Asher didn’t believe them - and that was okay. The circumstances sucked and they weren’t going to get any better. Tony had bought them time but they needed to sort out a plan.  They couldn’t stay here. The terrorists were literally doing grid searches of the city and that pissed Tony off a lot. It reeked of corruption on a grand scale and he’d happily help route it out.

“So who do we trust?” Asher asked, changing the subject.

Mike chuckled darkly. “Right now, I trust us three.”

Tony snorted because that wouldn't be too different to how he would feel if they weren’t under attack. “Yeah, and we don’t know how far they’ve infiltrated communications.”

The President sighed. “So what do we do? Wait here until they figure it out?”

Tony shook his head as this was only ever meant to be a temporary reprieve to take stock and regather their thoughts and weapons. “I have a suggestion but Mike is going to hate my guts.”

“Not the Holmes’, please. I cannot take the seriously crazy part of your family.” Mike actually pleaded. Funnily, Asher had always wondered what it would take to break his agent. He never imagined it would be the future in-laws.

“Sherlock and Myc are not that bad and Q is the one responsible for the toys in this flat.” Tony reminded him.

Asher put a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “Explain it to me.” He hoped to cut out the potentially very domestic argument he could see brewing.

Tony took a deep breath. “Mycroft has a ridiculous amount of power and connections in Britain.  He was the one who helped me clear your alternate arrival schedule. It was why you were attacked when you got to the cathedral. My guess, it was meant to be along the way just like the other leaders.  If anyone can get you the right hidden connection to anyone back home it will be Myc.”

Asher didn’t see an alternative because as crazy as it sounded - right now, terrorists were ruling London and needed to be swept out by the army. Asher deliberated for a few seconds. “Do it, but I want a gun.”

“Yeah Mike, give the President a gun.” Tony said with a grin, knowing it would make his fiance’s head explode with pressure.

_ Any distraction right now would be good. _

~*~

Mycroft answered on the second ring. “Anthony now is not a good time. Surely you’ve seen the news.”

Tony rolled his eyes  because Myc knew him better than that, he spoke as if he hadn’t cleared any plans with him already. It was a just in case communications were compromised to a grander level than they expected. “Myc, I’m in London and I have Mike and _ Ben  _ with me, I need a safe exit or a plan. I don’t want to risk the standard channels and neither does Mike. Hence the call.”

“You have  _ Ben  _ with you, do you?” 

Tony knew he’d catch on,  so he didn’t grace his question with an answer. “Yeah, you know he’s a friend of Mike’s. You also know this is the type of favour you adore to accrue.”

“I will be in touch through Q.”

Tony finished his phone call and immediately destroyed another phone. It was a good job that Q had left twenty of the burner phones in a drawer.

The President was pacing. “Just who is your cousin?” 

Tony looked sheepish. “My mother is a Paddington and in England that name carries weight.  _ A lot of weight.  _ Mycroft Holmes is one branch of the family and inside the family, he is often referred to as  _ the British Government.” _

Asher was shocked,  he hadn’t quite realised just who Tony was related to . “The Fixer?”

Tony shrugged  because Mycroft was known by many names . “Some may call him that. I trust him implicitly. His reach in the UK is scary and if there is anyone who can get us out of here - he’s the guy to do it.”

Asher ran his hands through his hair. “The Pentagon will be going out of its mind.”

Tony knew this  but right now, they were not his priority. They could scream at him all they like once they survived this . “I’m aware, Sir.”

Mike stepped in  and showing just how sync they were in, explained . “Ben, right now our care and priority is your safety. We’ll settle any arguments when we’re all back home safe and sound.”

Asher appreciated the calm confidence and had to smile because with Mike it wasn’t an empty promise. He knew his agent, the man would move heaven and earth to make it happen. “When we get back home, I’m marrying you both in the Rose Garden and anyone who wants to tell me I can’t - can go fuck themselves.”

Tony smirked as he rather liked that idea, plus, it would save him and Mike from people who wanted to plan their wedding. “Sounds like a plan.  So what do you say we escape London and screw up some terrorist plans? ”

Asher managed a weak grin. “Sounds like a great plan to me.”   


_ The question was would they manage it?  _

 


	12. Fight for your Life

**Chapter 12: Fight for Your Life.**

 

Tony and Mike were loading up on weapons, guns, more guns and then as many knives as they could fit on their person. Asher had expected it from Mike but Tony had surprised him. He was acting less like an Agent and more like a soldier. 

Tony could see the surprise. “My mentor, Special Agent Gibbs, is a marine and trained me to act like one when needed. He had good ideas, and I owe him the biggest bottle of bourbon when we get back.”   
  
“Pick a brand and it is his.” Asher remarked. 

Tony grinned. “You got a deal, Mr President. Now, this time you’re having as much protection as we can put on your person but keep you able to run at speed.

Asher had done this before when he was forced to travel to a war zone to negotiate a treaty. It had given Mike kittens then as well. It wasn’t ideal but to get him to safety they needed to move and be able to move quickly. 

Mike looked over the plans Tony had kept in the office. “Your collection is awesome. And this house is perfect, strategically.”   
  
“Don’t sound so surprised, I do listen to you.” Tony replied, tartly. “Sorry, I couldn't give you a moat.”   
  
Mike snorted. “What I wouldn’t give for the castle right now.”

Tony smiled, to be interrupted by Asher. “You have a castle?”    


“Yep, Uncle Monty thought it would be amusing and what better way to piss off the family than leave the biggest home to his American nephew.” Tony replied. 

“Ah, but Clive is giving you the title so he must have had the same idea.” Mike reminded him. 

Tony snickered. “Yeah, I get a castle and a stately home and I’m still living in DC.”

Asher was a lawyer and an avid historian. “I want a castle.”   
  
Tony grinned. “They are not all they’re cracked up to be. Tell you what, when you’ve finished in office, you can stay there whenever you want.”

Asher liked the way he was planning for the future. It helped that he had such confidence that they would escape this attack. “I will hold you to that.”   
  
Mike snorted. “It’s cold as fuck so pack your thermals. And on the note of cold and drafty, this is the route we’re going to take. It just so happens that under the garage there is an access point to the old tunnels.”

Tony shrugged. “I have too many enemies not to want to leave myself every available exit strategy.”   
  
Mike shrugged. “No judgement, I think it’s hot.”   
  
“If it saves my life, my kudos to you.” Asher replied with no judgement but he did snort at Mike’s comment.   


The time for talking was over. He was handed his own semi-automatic, one he was used to handling. After the White House attack, he and Mike had given him training on the basics of handguns and semi-automatics. The Secret Service would defend him to their death as had sadly been proven by the White House attack. Still, it was shown that in extreme circumstances he might need to defend himself. It had not happened before and twice while in office it had happened to him - he was beginning to think he was cursed.

~*~ 

They withdrew from London using the tunnels, not the underground tunnels used by the metro system but rather the old world war two tunnels. It was unpredictable and a plan that not even the Bawkarwari family could plan for.  Tony hoped that as soon as they were in the clear that their military went in and wiped out the family. He normally didn’t like such surgical attacks but after the wide-spread devastation, they’d caused today it was the only thing he could campaign for. 

They crept down the tunnel,  Tony took the back, whilst Mike took the front - the president was sandwiched between them.  It wasn’t up for debate. 

“This tunnel stinks.” Asher  whispered, showing he was still doing okay. Well, he had to be if he could complain.

Mike smirked  because it did but it was better than crazy terrorists . “I’ve been in worse.”

Tony added helpfully. “Yeah, I mean at least I’m not handcuffed to a serial killer this time.”

The President whispered. “You’re kidding me.”

Tony shook his head. “No, Sir. It has been suggested on my appraisals that my life resembled a Hollywood script.”

“Well, let’s make sure we get a happy ending then.” Asher said, resolutely.

The noise ahead  caused  all  of them to  freeze.  The high  alert  was a false alarm . There was just a rat. They didn’t lower their weapons though  in case the noise had attracted some two-legged rats .

“How much further?” Asher whispered,  thanking their luck but not wanting to test it for too long. In his experience, even the luckiest people tended to have their luck run out.

“Two miles, Sir.” Mike’s grin could be seen even in the dimly lit tunnel. “Aren’t you glad for our daily runs now?”

Tony could only imagine the looks they would get. The respect and camaraderie between Mike and the President couldn’t be faked.  The invite hadn’t been made in jest, he knew that the President would be staying a friend long after he left office. 

“I suppose I am.” The President replied.

An hour later, they reached the gate between them and freedom.  It was the prearranged meeting point they’d been given before they left the safe house.  Tony hoped they had friendlies in front of them. It was supposed to be Mike’s old buddies Delta Force,  arranged thanks to a call from Mycroft to Gibbs and passed through a back channel into the Pentagon. The trouble was the gate was corrugated iron and they had no idea of knowing who was behind it until they opened the door. 

Looks traded between all three of them. They knew this was an important  decision  and could be deadly for them  if it didn’t go their way .

Asher lifted his gun toward the door.  “ It’s  been a pleasure, gentleman.”

Tony smirked. “Likewise but, Sir, you promised to marry us, and I intend to collect.”

Mike had a wicked grin on his own face. “I’m with him. Let’s finish and then find Bawkarwari and blow him to kingdom come.”

~*~

Mike was the one to take the risk. He opened the door so if anyone was getting shot it was him. He saw the uniforms and had to laugh in relief. 

“Thank fuck, the cavalry’s here.”   
  
Asher and Tony were laughing at the shocked faces of the Ranger regiment. They probably never figured they’d see the Commander-in-chief standing there looking like he was ready for war. 

“President Asher, we’re relieved to see you’re okay.”   
  
Asher smiled. “Well, it was thanks to Agents’ Banning and DiNozzo here. It’s becoming a habit.”   
  
The Captain grinned. “Well, Agent Banning has always been mission focussed.”   


“I was told I was rabid about it.” Banning announced. He was grinning now, they weren’t completely out of danger but it was more likely now. 

The Captain smirked. “Well, you have an escort. We’re to take you to the perimeter where there is a chopper to take you to Lakenheath and back to the US.”

~*~   
  
Tony had never been so glad to see a chopper. They were so close to their objective. He could hear the captain announce into his radio that the package was safe into Marine One. Mike was keeping the Ranger regiment with them to help him guard the President. It was a simple equation for him. Right now, Mike had himself and Tony to guard the President and it didn’t feel enough with the Bawkarwari family. 

“We’re going to do an emergency take off when we get on Air-Force One.”   


Asher knew the routine. It was the one where the plane was going to be put into a sharp ascent and within thirty seconds it would be at cruising altitude. “I’m all for leaving.”   
  
“I bet.”   


Air Force One had never seemed so sweet. They moved into the conference room. “Hey, Alan. I’m okay thanks to Mike and Tony here.  I’m sorry to say Lynne didn’t make it.”   
  
Alan bowed his head because he was rather fond of the former Director. “She is a loss to the Secret Service. Now, we are all eagerly awaiting your return to the states, Sir.”

Asher smirked. “We’ll be happy to be back. When I get back I want the plan to wipe out the Bawkarwari family. If they’ve not been found by the time I touch down I am not going to be happy.”   
  
Trumbull nodded. “Yes, Mister President.”

~*~

Tony had landed gone through the debrief both with Mike and separately. He was tired and cranky but the President had pulled rank and told his Generals that the two men that had rescued him were heroes and were going home. 

“Where the fuck are we supposed to hide?” Mike asked. 

He wasn’t stupid - they’d been talked about in the media before this and it would go crazy once details broke. 

Tony had a thought. “Fancy a cowboy steak?”    
  
Mike chuckled. “I could eat a whole cow, let alone one steak.”

Tony snorted. “Let’s go.”

~*~   


Gibbs waited until Tony got through the door before pulling him into a hug. “You scared the hell out of me.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Yeah, I know. I think we scared ourselves. Oh, and before I forget- be my best man? It’ll be in the Rose Garden... The President is marrying us.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Sit a while.”   
  
The two men sat down, more like collapsed on the couch. “We might fall asleep.”   
  
“You go right ahead.”   
  
He did a thing which wasn’t his norm. He locked his door. Tony and Mike deserved peace and quiet. 

Tony had to ask. “Is Vance happy or okay?”    
  
Gibbs snorted. “Vance is as happy as he can be. You shocked Ziva though, there was nothing about your actions that could be seen as Agent Meatball. They wanted to see you today.”

Tony shuddered at just the thought. He doubted he could be polite right now. “What did you say?”    
  
Gibbs smirked. “I said you were at the Radisson and I’d call them for drinks.”   
  
Tony had to laugh at that because it was too perfect. Gibbs and his seriousness would work perfectly and they wouldn’t know the joke was on them until they arrived. “She is only just figuring out that the profile she gave of me to Daddy dearest was oh so very wrong.”

“Some people are slow on the uptake. Just look at the terrorists going after the President.” Mike reminded Tony. 

Gibbs snorted as handed the man a bourbon. “Yeah, I think they’ve figured it out.”   
  
Mike shrugged. “People should stop fucking with my president. They do - they die.”   
  
Tony grinned able to joke about it now. “Well, I think you’ve made that message loud and clear.”   
  
Gibbs waited until he served the food to ask the question. “So when do I get to be best man?”

Tony would let him know. 

**Epilogue: Dearly Beloved**

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today because I am President and I called rank.” Ben started tongue in cheek but being President meant he could get away with saying things like that.

He waited for the gentle laughter to die down before he continued. “These two extraordinary men wish to make a commitment to each other. I have had the privilege to see their talent and their love for each other firsthand during my trip to London.”

Mike and Tony were just grinning at each other, lost to the world. Mike trusted the people running the security - mainly because it was  the regiment who’d helped them extract the President . 

Tony looked into the crowd and his three cousins were there - Mycroft, Sherlock, and Q along with their plus ones. It seemed only fair considering they were the ones who’d helped spirit the President out of the country under the noses of the terrorists who still had a stranglehold on the city.

It had worked but yet again, there had been upheaval in Tony’s life.

For one, he was married - that he was okay with. He loved Mike stupid and was more than happy to make the commitment. There was the question of succeeding Lynne Jacobs. President Asher would accept only one of two people and Mike refused to stop guarding Ben personally.  He’d had to break his promise to Vance. Yeah, that’s right,  _ Tony now answered to  _ _ the title of _ _ Director - fuck his life, to quote Mike but he wouldn’t change a damn thing. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to everyone who has read, kudos'ed or reviewed the story you all rock. Special thanks have to go to Edronhia whose hard work makes these stories readable. 
> 
> Oh, and in Author's Fav's collection expect to see the wedding in far more detail with glorious reactions from everyone.


End file.
